


Expatriés

by Gaeflo0467



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaeflo0467/pseuds/Gaeflo0467
Summary: Seattle. Il fait beau à Seattle ... que l'on vienne de Chicago ou tout droit de l'armée, tout le monde est le bienvenu à Seattle. Mais Lena Brown, psychanalyste et Cierra Holmes Halstead, nouvelle chef de cardio sauront-t-elles s'intégrer? Présence d'un personnage de Chicago Police Department.





	1. Chapitre 1

Seattle. Il faisait beau à Seattle, et pour le docteur Halstead c'était un énorme changement, elle qui était habituée au climat froid de Chicago. Cierra Holmes Halstead était un médecin cardiothoracique et traumato, tout comme son frère jumeau, resté à Chicago. Pour des raisons plus que compliquées, son mari et elle avaient dus déménager. Cierra Rhodes était l'épouse d'un détective et lieutenant de police prénommé Jay Halstead, faisant désormais parti des forces de police de Seattle.

Alors qu'elle rangeait les livres dans la bibliothèque, en prenant très attention à ce que tout soit trié par ordre alphabétique, elle sentit deux bras l'entourer :

"Je vais devoir y aller"

"Okay, je vais voir pour finir avec les derniers cartons, car là je n'en peux plus de les voir trainer" Soupira Cierra en se retournant vers son mari.

"Je ne pense pas que tu finiras aujourd'hui"

"Et pourquoi ça ?"

"Pour rien, pour rien"

"Menteur !" Accusa Cierra avant de reprendre " Tu voudras que je mette tes médailles et …"

"Dans le garage, ou le grenier, comme tu veux" Coupa Jay.

"C'est comme tu le sens"

"Meredith veut te voir et d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, elle veut t'emmener quelque part, c'est tout ce que je sais" Annonça Jay en changeant le sujet.

"Il faudra qu'elle m'y traine de force" Rit Cierra, faisant sourire Jay quant au même moment une nouvelle voix se fit entendre :

"Je l'ai déjà fait"

"Hey Mer' !" Salua Cierra,toujours dans les bras de Jay.

"Vous n'arrêtez jamais avec vos collés-serrés ?"

"Jamais, et je ne compte pas arrêter" Fit Jay "Bon je vous laisse, certains doivent travailler"

"C'est supposé vouloir dire quoi ça ?" Demanda Cierra en même temps que Meredith.

"Okay, c'est le bon moment pour battre en retraite !" Fit Jay avant d'embrasser Cierra puis de partir.

Cierra termina de placer le dernier livre, un de ses préférés, fort heureusement elle avait encore assez de place pour ses prochains achats :

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

" On ne peut plus venir voir sa meilleure amie ?" Demanda Meredith en haussant un sourcil.

"Je te connais par coeur, tu as une idée derrière la tête"

"C'est vrai, alors maintenant viens"

" Je dois finir de ranger ma maison !"

"Ca va faire une semaine que tu ne fais que ça !"

"J'ai pris une année sabbatique !"

"Justement, tu auras le temps de le faire plus tard !" Argumenta Meredith en traînant Cierra jusqu'à sa voiture.

"Faire quoi plus tard ? Mon rangement ou mon congé ?!"

"Les deux !"

"Ah non ! Je te vois venir et tu n'y penses même pas ! JAMAIS!"

"Tu ne peux pas avoir le dessus sur moi alors fais avec et suis-moi"

Cierra eut à peine le temps d'attraper son manteau, son sac et ses clés avant de se retrouver sur le siège passager de la voiture de Meredith :

"La gentillesse et la délicatesse, jamais ?"

"Dis la fille qui m'a poussée dans la Tamise pendant notre passage à Londres"

"Hey ! Si je me souviens bien tu as fini avec un pompier …"

"Un mal pour un bien ! Mais quand même ! Maintenant pose tes fesses sur siège, attache-toi et on y va ! Tu es attendue !"

"Attendue où ?"

"J'ai donné ton CV à l'hôpital, à un ami qui s'avère être le chef par intérim"

"En gros tu m'as pistonné ? Je ne le prends pas mal du tout …"

"Oh pitié, rien qu'avec ton travail à l'étranger tu peux te faire embaucher partout, entre ça et ton travail à l'ONU tu peux te faire embaucher partout madame j'ai déjà deux Harper Avery"

"Oui enfin vu le scandal qui a touché la famille Avery ce n'est plus vraiment un truc dont je me vante !" Rappela Cierra.

"Parce que le prix Albert-Lasker ne vaut rien peut-être ?" Fit sarcastiquement Meredith.

"Soit pas jalouse"

"Non je t'en veux trop pour la robe que tu m'as pris sous le nez à Rome"

"T'avais qu'à être plus rapide, les soldes ça ne pardonne pas, pas de quartiers, même entre amies !"

Le trajet en voiture se passa dans la bonne humeur avec une pause chez Starbucks pour un café et un muffin bien mérité. Cierra pensa à envoyer un message à Jay pour venir la chercher vers aux alentours de midi à l'hôpital, car ayant été kidnappée par Meredith et n'aimant pas les taxis plus que ça, elle avait besoin d'un chauffeur de confiance, donc Jay. Il en fallait beaucoup à Cierra pour stresser mais là, elle se sentait malgré tout légèrement nerveuse :

"Au fait, comment va ton frère ?" Demanda Meredith.

"Il se remet d'une rupture par lettre"

"Tu rigoles ?"

"Du tout, après ce n'est pas plus mal, elle était cinglée, littéralement"

"Non ?!"

"Ah si ! Je te jure ! En tout cas je sais qu'il m'a presque taclé au sol pour que je ne prenne pas l'avion avec Jay"

"Je ne suis pas étonnée"

"Sous-prétexte qu'il est né avec quelques minutes d'avance ça excuse sa nature surprotectrice, entre lui et Jay c'est l'enfer"

"D'ailleurs, pourquoi vous avez déménagés à Seattle ? Tu ne m'a jamais expliqué"

"Disons qu'être flic à Chicago n'est pas toujours le boulot le plus sûr et de mon côté je ne supportais pas l'intrusion constante de mon père, pour faire simple"

"Et je croyais que j'avais des problèmes familiaux"

"Ah non, toi tu bas tous les records, rien qu'avec ta mère déjà c'est bon, tu as la médaille"

"Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort"

Meredith conduisit Cierra jusqu'au bureau d'Alex et entrèrent dès qu'il en donna l'autorisation, Alex se leva pour accueillir Cierra tandis que Meredith partait pour aller voir ses patients. Cierra s'installa et Alex prit la parole :

"Vous avez un CV … en béton armé"

"Je fais seulement mon travail"

"Oui enfin je veux bien, mais trois prix, travaille pour l'ONU, Harvard et j'en passe"

"J'ai profité des opportunités qui s'offraient à moi"

"Vous devez savoir que je ne peux que vous accepter à la tête du département de cardio ?"

"Je l'espère en tout cas"

"Je veux juste m'assurer que vous êtes là pour rester, Meredith m'a dit que votre déménagement était soudain"

"Si cela peut vous rassurer, il n'est pas possible pour mon mari et moi de retourner à Chicago, du moins pas avant un très long moment où un miracle"

"Je vois, est-ce que cela peut avoir des conséquences sur votre travail ?"

"En aucun cas, mon mari n'étant pas médecin mes histoires privées resteront privées, à moins qu'il se fasse encore tirer dessus pendant l'une de ses enquêtes"

"Je vois, et bien alors bienvenue, Meredith vous donnera votre badge et tout ce dont vous aurez besoin, elle va aussi vous faire visiter l'hôpital, elle y tient"

"ça me convient" Rassura Cierra avec un sourire rassurant.

Alex ne savait pas trop comment réagir avec Cierra, il avait rarement vu des gens aussi calmes pour un entretien même avec un CV pareil :

"Je peux vous poser une question ?"Demanda Alex alors qu'il la raccompagnait.

"Bien sûr"

"Comment faites-vous pour être aussi zen ?"

"Je fais du yoga … ça mais il y a aussi le fait que lorsque l'on doit opérer quelqu'un pendant une prise d'otages ça apprend à relativiser. Chicago est une ville très dangereuse"

"Oui j'ai vu qu'il y avait eu un attentat il y a peu longtemps"

"Ce n'était pas exactement un attentat, plus un incendiaire qui paniquait car il était sur le point de se faire coincer"

"Je vois, vous savez je pense que vous devriez prendre en charge les internes et résidents un par un pour une semaine complète, transmettre un peu de cette sagesse,après tout vous êtes aussi spécialisée en trauma, ça nous changerait des exercices de Hunt"

"Et bien pourquoi pas, si vous pensez que cela peut aider"

"En plus cela permettrait aux internes et résidents de voir votre façon de travailler, je vais organiser ça"

"Tenez-moi au courant"

"Bien sûr, ah vous devez aussi savoir qu'une psychanalyste a rejoint les rangs de l'hôpital, elle aura accès à votre dossier"

"Ah …. c'est obligé ?"

"Et bien vu que vous venez d'arriver vous n'avez pas vécu toutes nos … catastrophes, donc je suppose que non, je lui donnerai si elle le réclame"

"Formidable"

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, Meredith fit faire le tour de l'hôpital à Cierra, lui montrant tous les recoins qu'elle devait absolument connaître. Il fut cependant bientôt l'heure de sa "présentation" officielle, Cierra se sentait comme Simba dans le roi lion … Elle rejoignit Alex qui lui demanda de le tutoyer, car l'amie de Meredith devient son amie.

-Au centre pour vétérans Jimmy Carter-

Jay, qui était à peine arrivé fut accueilli par le directeur du centre qui se présenta à lui avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet :

"Bonjour lieutenant merci d'être venu aussi rapidement , notre rendez-vous de demain a été avancé, il commence dans un quart d'heure." prévint le directeur.

"D'accord! quel cas?"

"James Brown, vous n'aurez sûrement pas à vous occupez de lui mais cela va vous permettre de mieux comprendre les différents patients que nous avons."

"Pas de soucis, du coup j'ai pas eu le temps d'étudier le cas, je peux avoir un topo?" Demanda Jay, en survolant rapidement le dossier.

"James était premier lieutenant d'un groupe envoyé en mission dans un village reculé de Jordanie, ils ont été pris en embuscade, la moitié des hommes ne sont pas revenus, James a eu une jambe de cassée et la moelle épinière touché, aujourd'hui d'un point de vu médical, il est difficile de dire si il remarchera un jour."

"Pauvre gars …"

"Il a maintenant une santé fragile et est très proche de la dépression. Quand il a été rapatrié, sa femme s'est occupée de lui mais rapidement elle l'a placé en centre et a demandé le divorce. Ils ont deux enfants, elle l'accuse de ne s'être dédié qu'à l'Armée et elle accuse l'Armée de forcer les gens à partir au combat et par la même occasion demande une grosse somme d'argent à la famille."

"Charmante personne. Content d'avoir évité ça ..." Fit Jay en marmonnant la fin.

"Là on va rencontrer sa soeur, Lena Brown, chirurgien militaire et psychanalyste, elle a laissé l'Armée pour venir aider son frère, elle s'est faite embaucher au Grey Sloan Memorial et c'est le plus âgé des frères qui apporte le soutien financier. Ah d'ailleurs, je pense que c'est elle." Expliqua le directeur en se dirigeant vers là-dites Lena.

Jay se retourna et vit une jeune femme brune, habillée d'un tailleur, attendant à l'entrée.

"Bonjour, vous devez être Lena Brown?" Fit le directeur en lui serrant la main.

"Oui, tout à fait."

"Je suis le directeur du centre, suivez-moi je vais vous présenter notre nouvel intervenant, Jay Halstead et je vous expliquerai tout ce qui concerne votre frère." Dit-il en retournant vers Jay qui les attendait patiemment en lisant le dossier qu'on lui avait confié.

"Docteur Brown, je vous présente le lieutenant Halstead" Présenta le directeur.

"Enchanté" Fit Jay.

"Ravie" Fit à son tour Lena.

Le rendez-vous se passa tranquillement, Jay compris que cela allait être un travail de longue haleine avec tous les cas qui étaient présents au centre. De son côté, Lena ne manqua pas de se renseigner sur les heures de visites et tout ce qu'elle pourrait gérer pour James, elle expliqua les dernières nouveautés du divorce de son frère et puis visita le centre jusqu'à la chambre de James où les deux hommes la laissèrent:

"Hey Soeurette." Fit James en la voyant, l'homme d'une trentaine d'années était dans un fauteuil roulant placé dans un coin de la pièce, il paraissait fatigué et plutôt maigre.

"Hey l'un de mes grands frères préférés." Lui répondit-elle.

"Tu es arrivée quand?"

"Il y a trois semaines aux États-Unis, hier à Seattle."

"Et tu es venue voir l'éclopé?"

Elle prit une grande inspiration et fit:

"Non, je suis venue annoncer à mon grand frère que j'ai été embauchée au Grey Sloan Mémorial."

"Oh non Lena!"

"Quoi?! Je me suis trompée de frère pour que tu dises mon prénom?"

"Tu n'as aucune raison de venir jouer les infirmières."

"Tu rigoles? Ils m'ont prit en tant que chirurgienne-psychanalyste." James la regarda d'un regard dépité. "Ça fait classe comme présentation "bonjour je suis chirurgienne-psychanalyste"..." Devant le silence elle reprit.

"Sam t'as annoncé ma venu."

"Quand Sam appelle je pose le téléphone et j'attends qu'il ait fini sa tirade."

"Ryan aussi?"

"Ryan je trie."

"Et comme tu ne réponds pas à papa et maman …"

"Et Lena je t'ai eu au téléphone il y a quoi? 4 / 5 jours et au moins 3 fois de plus en 3 semaines. Tu n'as rien dit."

"Alors à part ça j'ai dû faire un stage de réhabilitation à la vie civile … un vrai bonheur! Il y avait des gens aussi sympathique que toi et j'ai psychanalysé leur psy. Elle en avait bien plus besoin que moi!"

"Lena pourquoi t'es là?"

"Pour prendre soin de mon grand frère, tu ne laisserais pas approcher les parents, les frères pas plus avec Sam au bout du pays et qui s'occupe … d'autre chose et Ryan au bout du monde et j'étais plus libre au niveau de l'armée que lui."

"Super et la surveillance elle se fera à quelle fréquence?" Bougonna-t-il.

"Je vais essayer de passer tous les matins et si je ne peux pas je compenserai le soir. Il faut bien que je passe du temps avec mon gros nounours de frère! Et tu ne vas pas laisser ta petite soeur tant aimée dans cette grande ville où elle ne connaît rien ni personne." Implora-t-elle.

"Depuis quand tu as l'air d'une vraie malheureuse?"

"Depuis le jour où vous m'avez bloqué dans ce foutu arbre! Vous vous rendez pas compte qu'à 5 ans ça peut traumatiser à vie!"

James esquissa un sourire de lâcher prise, de toute façon elle aurait raison, et puis même s'il ne l'avouerais jamais il avait bien besoin d'un membre de sa famille auprès de lui et il était vrai que Lena était probablement la seule qu'il laisserait approcher, foutu fierté.

Elle resta quelques minutes de plus avec James et expliqua qu'elle était attendue et qu'elle devait y aller.

-Plus tard-

Lena, qui venait de finir les régler les derniers détails de la location de son appartement, arriva au Grey Sloan Memorial. Lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers la porte, elle vit de loin une silhouette qui ne lui était pas étrangère : Jay Halstead, l'intervenant du centre … malgré le grand sourire qu'elle affichait sur son visage, elle n'était pas franchement ravie.

Elle venait pour finaliser son contrat et n'avait pas vraiment pris soin d'annoncer à ses futurs employeurs les raisons qui la menait à quitter l'armée et à la faire venir ici et surtout, elle n'en avait aucunement l'intention ! Alors en prenant une grande inspiration tout en priant pour que cet agent n'est aucun liens avec l'hôpital ou l'un des membres du personnel, elle lui dit:

"Ah vous revoilà?"

"Je promets que je ne vous ai pas suivi!" Plaisanta-t-il avant de poursuivre "Mais je suis content de vous croiser, vous croyez que vous pouvez m'indiquer l'accueil ?" Demanda-t-il en sentant l'inconfort de Lena.

"Oui bien sûr, je ne connais pas encore bien cet hôpital mais ça ça devrait aller." Souria-t-elle.

Et c'est comme cela qu'ils rentrèrent à l'hôpital, regardant un peu partout, essayant de trouver des repères et surtout tenter de se repérer dans ce bâtiment gigantesque

.

A l'intérieur la plupart des médecins attendait la grande réunion qui avait été annoncée par Alex, tous cherchaient des informations auprès de Jo qui elle non plus, n'avait aucune d'idée de ce qui allait se passer. Cependant, tous s'étaient préparer au pire.

Une joyeuse bande était regroupée près de l'accueil, Amelia, Jo et Nico discutaient lorsqu'Amelia perdit totalement le fil de la conversation :

"Woah … j'adore les hommes avec une plaque"

"Pardon?!" S'exclama Jo sans vraiment comprendre, elle se retourna et vit elle aussi les deux inconnus, enfin, surtout celui qui avait l'air d'être un officier au vu de sa plaque … "Quelqu'un peu me rappeler pourquoi je suis mariée au chef?" Demanda finalement Jo.

"Chef intérim." Corrigea Amelia en ne lâchant pas le nouveau venu des yeux.

"Moi je crois que vous avez des vies amoureuses bien trop développées … laissez-le moi" Décida Nico.

"Non!" Se défendirent-elle. "Tu as un copain je te rappelle!" Enchaîna Jo.

"Je ne vois pas du tout où est le problème ! "

Et alors qu'ils continuaient à débattre Jay et Lena partirent chacun de leur côté, les regards toujours braqués sur eux.

De l'autre côté de l'accueil, un autre groupe n'avait pas été en reste.

"Je veux être assigné à cet endroit." Fit Jackson en regardant Lena se diriger vers les escaliers. "Non en fait je veux être assigné à la voir marcher, c'est encore mieux."

"Tu guéris vite." Lança Link. "Mais je te préviens, je serais le premier à lui adresser la parole."

"Je te laisse toutes les longueurs d'avance que tu souhaites … elle ne résistera pas à mon charme" Reprit Jackson alors que Link partit dans un fou rire.

"Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre! Et vous Hunt qu'est ce que vous pensez?"

"Hein? Quoi?" Répondit sans grande intelligence Owen.

"D'accord, on a compris et toi Deluca?" Demanda Link.

Andrew et Carina qui étaient l'un à côté de l'autre appuyés contre l'accueil, se retournèrent en même temps "Lequel?"

Link qui n'en pouvait plus de cette conversation surréaliste, partit mais à reculons en regardant droit dans les yeux Jackson et en lui soufflant "T'as aucune chance."

Ce dernier, l'égo légèrement blessé, gonfla le torse et fit à Owen :

"On est d'accord, j'ai toutes mes chances?"

"Si on tient compte du fait qu'il vient de partir dans la même direction qu'elle, je pense que l'on peut imaginer qu'il va prendre une longueur d'avance très rapidement."

Jackson ferma les yeux, comprenant qu'il venait de se faire avoir.

"Tu sais quoi je me battrais." Répondit-il ce à quoi Owen répondit en souriant :

"Tu l'as vu 30 secondes. On ne sait pas qui elle est et si on la reverra un jour."

"Peu importe, je n'ai pas vu une femme aussi belle depuis Maggie, tu as vu elle avait l'air raffinée, distinguée, des jambes incroyables…"

"Stop! Stop!"

"Elle se détache les cheveux et je tombe dans les pommes."

"Il faut vraiment que tu prennes l'air toi, tu es sortie depuis que Maggie est partie?" Et les deux hommes partirent parler en se rapprochant du lieu de réunion laissant Andrew et Carina.

Cette dernière regarda son frère avec le plus grand des sourires :

"Je commence par lequel?"

"Oh non Carina!"

"Ché? Ché cosa vuoi?! Je ne peux pas me cacher les yeux ?! "

"J'en peux plus." Fit-il en rejoignant les autres.

"Stupide petit frère, es-tu aveugle?" Finit-elle par dire toute seule.

De son côté, Miranda Bailey trépignait d'impatience, aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Depuis plusieurs années beaucoup avaient essayés d'amener des nouveaux et de nouvelles règles et tous avaient échoués. Elle s'était jurée que cette nouvelle légère mais importante réforme allait marcher. Surtout que cette réforme la concernait directement, elle qui n'était plus vraiment chef en laissant l'intérim à Karev.

Aujourd'hui était en effet un grand jour, le jour de la présentation de Lena Brown, cette jeune femme, tout récemment titulaire en chirurgie générale, ce n'était pas vraiment pour cela qu'elle était là puisqu'elle avait aussi la particularité d'être diplômée en psychanalyse et qui plus est, sortait tout droit de l'armée.

Elle aurait la lourde tâche de veiller à la santé mentale et au bien-être des différents médecins de l'hôpital, mais aussi de vérifier que les différents protocoles psychologiques envers les patients étaient correctement respectés et que les traitements étaient déontologiques et humains. Elle avait été choisie par le conseil d'administration qui pensait qu'après toutes les catastrophes qu'avait connu cet hôpital et les défaillances récentes de certains de ses médecins, à commencer par la chef et suivi par Webber et son épouse, il était nécessaire d'assurer un suivi psychologique et surtout par une personne capable de suivre en opération afin de veiller sur les médecins. Un hôpital rentable est un hôpital où le personnel hospitalier peut travailler sans peur ou angoisse.

Perchée en haut de son escalier, le fut rejoint par le et une femme que Miranda ne connaissait pas. Elle vit une femme qui mesurait facilement un mètre soixante-dix, brune aux yeux turquoises, très charismatique, elle respirait le calme, la patience et la confiance, saupoudré d'un brin de malice. Miranda expliqua alors la réforme a tout son personnel malgré quelques grondements :

"Merci à tous de votre présence, je sais que vous pensez tous avoir de meilleures choses à faire, des gens à sauver mais …" Commence Baley avant de faire une pause puis de reprendre " Cet hôpital a traversé beaucoup d'épreuves, mais nous aussi les médecins, que ce soit sur le plan professionnel ou personnel, c'est pour ça que je tiens à vous présenter le docteur Lena Brown, psychanalyste et chirurgienne en médecine générale"

Et leur présenta ensuite leur nouvelle collègue. Lena Brown était une jeune femme brune, aux cheveux soigneusement attachés en une queue de cheval haute, élégante mais surtout elle paraissait complètement décontractée, très souriante. Baley reprit alors la parole tandis que tout le monde dévisageait Lena, certains ne cherchaient même pas à cacher leur mécontentement, tandis que la seule chose qui traversait l'esprit de Meredith était : c'est reparti pour un tour !

"Le docteur Brown fera d'abord une période d'observation afin de voir notre façon de travailler, ce qui pourrait être ou qui est un problème, elle aura accès à nos dossiers, oui je sais que cela ne vous plait pas, mais cela nous fera tous du bien" Fit Baley.

"Et bientôt on chantera tous "Kumbaya" en choeur autour d'un feu de camp" Grommela Jackson discrètement à Link ce qui bien sûr n'échappa pas à Miranda :

"Un problème docteur Avery ?"

"Pas du tout docteur Baley" Répondit Jackson tandis que tout le monde tentait de retenir un rire.

"Bien, le docteur Brown s'entretiendra également avec chacun d'entre nous si elle sent que cela est nécessaire, je compte sur vous pour être coopératif et accueillant"

Puis Alex prit la parole :

"Bien, comme l'a dit le Docteur Baley nous sommes tous très occupés, je tiens également à vous présenter quelqu'un, le docteur Cierra Halstead médecin traumato et cardiothoracique, elle sera désormais à la tête de la cardio, je sais que tout se passera bien alors voilà, merci pour votre temps, maintenant au boulot"

Cierra qui était restée suffisamment en retrait pour observer la présentation du docteur Brown se dit qu'avec un peu de chance, elle ne serait pas concernée par le travail de cette dernière. Elle avait trop de bagages pour commencer à les ouvrir maintenant, la plupart de ces bagages concernaient également son mari alors non merci, les bagages vont rester fermés, ça c'est clair. Elle regarda rapidement son téléphone : huit appels manqués de son père, 4 de sa soeur, trois messages de son frère pour lui souhaiter bon courage et un de son mari. Elle effaça le journal d'appels n'ayant aucunement l'intention de répondre à sa soeur et encore moins à son père. Elle répondit à son frère par un rapide selfie qui mettait son badge en avant. Elle lu ensuite le message de Jay qui lui indiquait l'attendre dans une salle d'attente, sauf qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit exact. Elle lui indiqua alors les directions grâce au plan qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Lorsque le Docteur Karev prononça son nom, elle se mit en avant pour se faire remarquer, et effectivement, elle se fit remarquer, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années au minimum avait presque la mâchoire au sol, elle fit tout ce qui était possible pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

Après toutes ces indications, chacun reprit son poste et Lena se dirigea vers son nouveau bureau avant d'être interrompue par le :

"Alors prête pour votre premier jour?"

"on ne peut mieux!"

"vous avez fait l'armée n'est ce pas?"

"en effet"

"c'est marrant votre nom de famille me dit quelque chose"

"Vous savez c'est très répandu"

"Quand même ça me dit quelque chose"

"Eh bien vous avez pu rencontrer mes frères"

"Ah oui sûrement ! Des prénoms courts non? "

"Absolument Sam, James et Ryan" Dit-elle analysant le comportement plus que douteux du chirurgien.

"Mais oui! Ryan je l'ai rencontré lors d'une mission! Brave gars" S'exclama-t-il.

"Eh dites moi Major, le lieutenant Riggs va bien?"

"Pardon?"

"Vous n'êtes pas le seul à vous êtes renseigner mais la différence c'est que moi c'est mon boulot" Souria-t-elle. "Vous n'avez pas pu rencontrer Ryan car vous êtes partis de l'armée, qu'il ne l'avait pas encore intégré et lorsque vous avez fait quelques missions, ça n'était pas la même région."

"Riggs va bien merci pour lui." Fit Hunt, un brin dépité en partant.

Lena, plutôt satisfaite d'elle même partie vers son nouveau bureau, pas que cela l'enchantait de ne pas pouvoir opérer pour le moment, et que le terrain de l'armée ne lui manquait pas déjà terriblement mais c'était son choix, c'est donc pleine d'entrain, qu'elle se mit à chantonner "I love rock'n'roll" en entrant dans sa nouvelle antre … pleine de dossier ! Comment avait-elle pu accepter un métier qu'elle appelait elle-même la paperasse?

De son côté, Cierra vit le docteur Brown filer, un médecin roux sur les talons, tandis que Meredith la traînait vers tous les médecins encore présents pour la présenter en détails. Elle discutait depuis peut-être dix minutes quand quelqu'un remarqua son alliance :

"Vous êtes mariée ?" S'étonna l'homme qui l'avait dévisagé quelques minutes plutôt, un certain Tom.

"Oui,j'ai pris le nom de mon mari" expliqua-t-elle en montrant son alliance et sa bague de fiancaille qui était toujours avec elle.

"Il doit vraiment être amoureux !" S'exclama Jo.

"J'allais le dire !" Rit Amélia.

"Vous devriez les voir ensemble, pire que des ados … ça en donne presque la nausée" Ajouta Meredith.

"Tu connais son mari ?!"

"Je connais Cierra depuis … Je vais pas le dire où je vais me sentir vieille, on a visité l'Europe ensemble, j'étais demoiselle d'honneur" Expliqua Meredith avec un sourire en coin.

"Et comment s'appelle le mari ?" Demanda Niko qui était resté alors qu'au même moment quelqu'un appelait Cierra.

Elle tourna la tête une seconde et vit qu'il s'agissait de Jay :

"Le voilà, je vais devoir vous laisser mais c'était génial de vous rencontrer" Dit-elle avec un sourire "Ah et Meredith on t'attend pour dîner avec les petits"

"attends …" Commença Amélia dont la mâchoire était à deux doigts de se décrocher lorsqu'elle vit vers qui Cierra se dirigeait.

"C'est lui ?!" S'exclama Jo.

"Je crois que je suis jaloux" Souffla Nico.

"Rangez vos langues !"

Quand Cierra arriva au niveau de Jay, ce dernier la prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser. Cierra ne devant commencer que demain et Jay également, ils partirent vers un refuge où, d'après lui, Jay avait trouvé LE chien qu'il leur fallait.

"Vous voulez que je vous dise ? La vie est injuste" Marmonna Jo.

"Dit celle qui est mariée au chef par intérim" Rappela Niko.

"Tu deviens vraiment trop à l'aise toi" Fit Amélia avec un sourire.

"Il est encore mieux de dos !" S'exclama-t-il, comme pour se défendre.

"Et elle aussi" fit Carina qui passait par-là.

"ça je confirme" Fit Tom.

"Ils sont mariés depuis combien de temps ?" Demanda Jo.

"Au moins 5 ans il me semble, ils n'ont toujours pas terminés l'étape de la lune de miel, ça en devient écoeurant" Fit Meredith "Bon, les appendicites ne vont pas s'enlever toutes seules, je vous laisse"

"Tu veux pas nous emmener au dîner ?!" Demanda Amélia dans un cri d'espoir.

"Même pas en rêve !"

Cierra monta dans la voiture côté passager tandis que Jay se mettait au volant :

"Alors le centre ?" Demanda Cierra.

" Je ne sais pas trop comment en parler, je veux dire où le centre est bien aménagé, le personnel est sympathique mais … ce genre d'endroits ne devraient pas avoir besoin d'exister, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?"

"Oui tout à fait … Tu as déjà des cas ?"

" Trois, dont un est le frère d'une fille qui travaille à l'hôpital"

"Je la connais peut-être"

"Lena … Attends oui voilà ! Lena Brown"

"Ah la psy … Je vais la fuir comme la peste"

"Elle m'a l'air sympa tu sais"

"Je ne veux pas parler de mes problèmes, je les ai surmonté et j'ai une vie que j'adore et un mari que j'aime mais qui veut m'imposer un chien !"

"Attends de voir le chien !"

"Il a un nom au moins ?"

"Je t'expliquerai quand on y sera"

"J'aime pas quand tu fais ça !" Râla Cierra.

"Ah vraiment ? Je croyais que tu aimais bien quand je donnais des ordres" Dit-il en cachant à peine le sous-entendu.

"Dans un certain contexte" Tenta de justifier Cierra "Bref, tu l'as sens comme la psy ? Elle fait bien son boulot mais va me gonfler ou est une bonne psy et va me ficher la paix ?"

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle te gonflerait ?"

"Ah bah oui ! Je ne t'ai pas raconté ! Le jour où j'arrive je découvre qu'elle a, elle aussi, été embauchée mais qu'elle est là pour veiller sur nous, pauvres chirurgiens surmenés, elle peut nous avoir en thérapie, fort heureusement, elle n'a pas mon dossier mais dans un sens ça m'inquiète, surtout si il s'avère qu'elle est curieuse"

"Surmené ça c'est le moins que l'on puisse"

"Dit celui que j'ai failli plaquer au second rencard car il m'a posé un lapin sous-prétexte d'une fusillade"

Hey ! C'était une vraie fusillade ! Je me suis rattrappé !"

"Encore heureux !"

"Tu m'as même bien fait ramer !"

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles" menti Cierra.

"Ah oui ? Vraiment ?! Tu as ignorer mes messages et appels pendant une semaine, tu m'as même physiquement évité, il a fallu que je demande à Mouse de pirater ton ordi et ton téléphone pour que tu me répondes ! Quand tu as refusé de me donner une seconde chance je lui ai demandé de laisser tous les feux au rouge pour pouvoir te parler en direct !"

"Oui et on a failli se retrouver en prison, tous les trois !"

"Hey ! C'était romantique !"

"Tu avais juste envie de t'envoyer en l'air !"

"Bien sûr que non ! Rah ! Tu sais le romantisme n'est pas une maladie, tu peux t'y essayer"

" Je ne suis pas douée pour ça" Rappela Cierra.

"Heureusement que je suis là pour relever le niveau" Soupira Jay "On arrive"

"Je ne te permets pas !" S'offusqua Cierra en sortant de la voiture.

"Je suis dans la police, je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission" Fit Jay avec un sourire avant de lui voler un baiser "Allons chercher notre chien !"

"Lit le bonheur sur mon visage …"

"Tu verras il est génial !"

Il fallut plus de 30 minutes en voiture pour arriver au refuge canin, quand ils entrèrent, Jay se présenta au propriétaire qui revint deux minutes plus tard avec un berger allemand :

"Ah oui c'est pas non plus le petit toutou …" Marmonna Cierra.

"C'est un ancien chien d'intervention, un berger allemand du nom d'Echo" Présenta le responsable du refuge.

Cierra détailla le chien du museau jusqu'à la queue en se disant "pourquoi pas", Echo s'approcha doucement d'elle, lui renifla la main puis se coucha à ses pieds.

"Heu … Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça ?" Demanda Cierra en observant le chien, tandis que Jay filmait, il savait très bien comment sa femme allait réagir face au chien, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le chien adopte Cierra après seulement une minute !

"Qu'il vous a adopté" Expliqua le responsable "Alors ?"

"On peut prendre le temps de réfléchir ?" Demanda Jay.

"Vous êtes sûr d'en avoir besoin ?" Demanda le responsable en montrant Cierra d'un coup de tête.

Quand Jay qui avait coupé son téléphone se retourna, il se dépêcha de le rallumer et de prendre des photos devant le spectacle qu'offrait sa femme : Elle faisait des mamours au chien qui lui rendait bien :

"On le prend !" Décida Cierra en relevant la tête, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.

-Le lendemain matin-

Les urgences étaient bondées, l'épidémie de grippe avait frappée toute la ville, pas que ce soit vraiment passionnant pour des chirurgiens mais le personnel manquait alors le était venu prêter main forte. Pour elle, entendre tous ces gens tousser ne lui plaisait vraiment pas, d'habitude ses patients ont des maladies qui ne se refilent pas comme ça, se disait-elle.

D'un coup, elle sentit une présence derrière "Besoin d'aide docteur Bailey?" Fit-en souriant Lena.

"Vous ne devriez pas être dans votre bureau, docteur Brown! En train d'examiner des dossiers par exemple!"

"Si bien sûr, pour l'instant, ils sont rangés par ordre alphabétique et après tout ce déplacement de poussière je me suis dit "tient ma vieille Len' si tu allais voir ce qui se passe aux urgences … histoire de prendre l'air" et me voilà!"

"Je le savais!" S'exclama Bailey.

"Pardon je ne vous suit pas?"

"Je le savais que quelqu'un venant de l'armée ne tiendrait pas en place, quelque soit la raison pour laquelle vous avez accepté ce poste, vous allez être qu'attirer par la chirurgie comme un aimant à un frigo!"

"Non non c'est pas ce que vous croyez, j'y retourne, j'observais juste après tout c'est aussi mon job." Dit-elle en fuyant.

Elle remonta rapidement et vit un homme errer dans le couloir près de son bureau.

"Je peux vous aider Dr …"

"Lincoln, Lincoln." Reprit Link. "Mais vous pouvez m'appelez Link."

Elle secoua lentement la tête en bas tout en le regardant.

"Donc vous avez deux noms incroyablement historiques et vous vous faites appelez Link … intéressant."

"C'est … c'est plus court." Tenta-t-il de se justifier.

"Vous voulez quelque chose Dr … Link." Dit-elle en grimaçant.

"Eh bien, je venais vous souhaitez la bienvenue." Commença-t-il avec son sourire numéro 43. "Vous dire que si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit , je serais ravi de pouvoir vous rendre service."

"C'est très aimable de votre part." Souria-t-elle.

"Et … vous connaissez Seattle?"

"Pas très bien, je viens d'arriver."

"ça ne fait pas très longtemps que je suis ici non plus, mais je suis un excellent guide touristique."

"Eh bien, c'est bon à savoir, je m'en souviendrai!"

"Alors je vais vous laisser travailler, je vais moi-même aller sauver des jambes et j'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas , je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'on se reverra prochainement." Le ton qu'elle avait prit fit fondre Link comme une glace en plein soleil mais il se reprit vite, la regarda retourner à son bureau et répartit lui-même à ses activités.

Lena, de son côté, retrouva sa tonne de dossiers, elle remit la musique, un léger fond musical de Nirvana comme elle aimait l'appeler, et s'approcha du grand tableau en liège qu'elle avait fait installé. Le tableau était rempli de papier de couleur avec les noms des médecins rangés en ordre alphabétique. Les rouges étaient les cas jugés prioritaires par le conseil d'administration, ceux pour lesquels elle était là, les roses étaient les cas complexes, bleus, les médecins présents dans l'hôpital depuis un temps limité et les autres étaient blancs. Elle chercha alors du regard la rangée de L et un papier bleu.

" , nouveau chef de l'ortho … intéressant." Elle prit un stylo. "Personnalité de grand dragueur." Se mit-elle à inscrire, suivit d'un "+1", indiquant le nombre de jour qu'il avait mit pour l'aborder. Plutôt fière d'elle, elle retourna à son travail, jetant un oeil à son téléphone … oh un appel de Ryan … tant pis elle devra le rappeler plus tard.

-A un autre moment de la matinée-

"Bonjour " Fit Alex en franchissant la porte du bureau de Lena "Je vous amène les derniers dossiers qui manquaient."

"D'accord chef super. Posez ça… où vous pouvez." Répondit Lena qui nageait littéralement dans les dossiers mais qui gardait son humeur guillerette.

"Vous voulez de l'aide ?"

"Virez des médecins au lieu d'en embaucher"

"Je ne peux donc pas vous aider"

"Ah si il faudrait que je vois le , son dossier fait ma taille j'y arriverai jamais."

"Pas de soucis. Au fait je devais vous faire un grand discours sponsorisé par le du genre lisez tous les dossiers, gardez votre fonction de psy le temps indiqué, ne faite pas de médecine pendant ce temps, ne copinez pas avec les médecins et surtout ne couchez pas avec eux … mais je m'en fou de son discours faites ce que vous voulez."

"Ça a le mérite d'être clair." Souria-t-elle.

"Le a un problème et elle veut être aidé ce que je conçois parfaitement mais si vous êtes ici c'est que vous allez faire votre job. Donc ce serait injuste de vous garder comme un rat de laboratoire. "

"Eh bien merci chef."

"Tout ce qui sera fait c'est que vous n'opérerez pas les 15 premiers jours."

"Pas de soucis"

Alex sortit de la pièce et Lena reprit.

"Bon faisons pas ordre alphabétique … A comme … Altman "

-Plus tard-

Le avait rendez-vous avec le , elle s'y rendit par les escaliers n'ayant pas particulièrement envie de s'y rendre rapidement. Bien sûr qu'elle voulait être soignée, mais elle avait déjà eu des séances avec un psy et avait finit par tout plaquer, ce qui n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. Elle arriva devant la porte et Lena l'accueillit.

"Je vous en prie asseyez-vous ." Miranda s'exécuta.

"Alors comment se passe vos début chez nous?" Lena la regarda et s'asseya à son tour.

"Dans le cadre de ce bureau vous n'êtes pas ma supérieure hiérarchique." Même si la phrase pouvait paraître ferme, elle était dite avec toute la bienveillance et le calme possible, son entrain, lui, tentait de rester aux vestiaires lorsqu'elle était en consultation. "Vous êtes ma patiente et je suis votre médecin, d'ailleurs, j'aimerais si vous le permettez vous appelez Miranda?"

"D'accord." Répondit-elle pas vraiment ravie. "Tant que cela reste ici."

"Bien évidemment." Réprit Lena et son éternel ton guilleret. "Alors j'ai pris connaissance de votre dossier, j'ai vu que vous aviez fait quelques séances chez une psychologue. Elle parle d'un fort problème de contrôle."

"C'est tout à fait ça."

"Alors Miranda, on va commencer par se poser une question simple : est-ce que votre vie est partie en vrille parce que vous n'arriviez pas à la contrôler ou est-ce arrivé car vous la contrôliez trop?" Miranda la regardait complètement perdue. "J'aime poser des questions pertinentes." Le , bien qu'elle savait qu'elle était probablement juste testée dans ses capacités, se sentit fortement stressée. Elle regardait tout autour d'elle, et voyait tous ces dossiers avec le nom de ses médecins dessus, elle aurait voulu les éliminer en un claquement de doigts, les faire disparaître, ils étaient bien trop encombrants, oppressants, ils contenaient toutes les histoires dramatiques que chaque médecins avaient pu connaître, chaque drame que les murs de cet hôpital avaient vu se jouer. La pression devenait pleinement incontrôlable. Lena, qui voyait bien toutes les émotions passées chez sa patiente, décida qu'il était grand temps de reprendre le dessus.

"Miranda, Miranda, Miranda." Appela-t-elle plusieurs avec une complète douceur. "Maintenant vous allez me regarder s'il vous plait Miranda, je suis la seule personne dans cette pièce, vous êtes médecin, vous avez l'habitude de vous préoccuper des êtres humains, eh bien je suis la seule présente ici."

Miranda reprit peu à peu contact.

"Le contrôle est une notion très complexe et vous n'êtes ici pour en connaître tous les rouages et encore moins, car je vous vois venir Miranda, pour reprendre le contrôle sur tout ce qui vous semble avoir échappé. Non, vous êtes là pour comprendre que le contrôle n'est pas absolu et vous verrez, au fil des séances, enfin je l'espère, que beaucoup de choses n'ont aucun intérêt à être contrôlé. Pour aujourd'hui, on va faire des exercices de respiration, je pense que c'est important aussi et pour la prochaine fois, j'aimerai vous que vous m'écriviez tous les mots qui vous passe par la tête en partant du mot contrôle."

Miranda acquiesça, elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que de faire confiance à cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas et de se laisser aller … Quelle horreur!

Meredith, Amelia et Jo qui s'étaient réunies au bar discutaient des nouvelles venues ainsi que du mari de l'une des deux :

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'elle ?!" Demanda Amélia "Je suis ta soeur quand même !"

"Vous allez arrêter oui ?" Soupira Meredith.

"Mais où étaient les flics pendant toute ma vie ?" Fit Jo en prenant une gorgée de sa bière.

"Hey !" Salua Jackson "Vous pensez quoi de la psy ?"

"Oh pitié !" S'exclama Link "Il ne fait que parler d'elle depuis qu'on est sorti de l'hôpital !"

"Attention Jackson, tu nous énerves le boyscoot !" Plaisanta Amélia.

" Si je prends les trois, ça ne vous gêne pas ?" Demanda Carina en les rejoignant.

"Et tu en ferais quoi ?" Demanda Jo.

"Tu as vraiment besoin qu'elle te fasse un dessin ?" Fit Meredith en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Non mais plus sérieusement, on est d'accord qu'avoir un psy sur le dos en permanence ça va être l'horreur ?!" Fit Jackson.

"Je ne suis pas d'accord" Fit Link.

"Tu dis ça parce que tu penses avoir une chance" Rabroua Jackson.

"Elle pourra peut-être nous aider" Suggéra Amélia "Après tous les problèmes que l'on a eu je ne dis pas non à un peu de soutien"

"Je suis bien d'accord !" Fit Jo.

" Meredith ? C'est quoi cette tête de "oh j'ai vu un truc trop mignon !" ?" Demanda Amélia.

"Cierra et Jay ont adoptés un chien !" Expliqua Meredith en leur montrant une photo.

"Oh ! Il est trop mignon !" Firent Amélia, Jo et Carina en choeur.

"C'est un chien …" Rappela Jackson.

"Un truc très drôle avec les nouvelles" commença Link " Lena a l'air d'être quelqu'un de super chaleureux tandis que Cierra semble … distante"

"Elle est … Elle a vécu des choses pas faciles donc elle fait attention" Expliqua Meredith en essayant de ne pas trop en dire.

"Et bah Lena pourra l'aider ! Si possible les trois quarts de la journée !" Fit Jackson.

"Je croyais que tu voulais tenter ta chance ?" Fit Link perdu.

"Non pour l'instant il observe sa proie" expliqua Carina.

"C'est une femme, pas un objet ou un animal !" Rappela Jo.

"Laisse-le, il est juste mort de faim depuis le départ de Maggie !" Soupira Amélia.

" Hey ! Dans tous les cas, les jours qui viennent vont être intéressants" conclu Jackson. "Mais je crois que ça va être très intéressant tout de suite!" Ajouta-t-il en voyant Lena entrer dans le bar, celle-ci aperçut la troupe et les salua de loin avant de s'asseoir au bar et de commander. Elle fut rapidement servie alors qu'elle pouvait sentir des dizaines d'yeux sur elle. Si elle avait été la voyeuse, elle aurait fait le portrait de la personne rien qu'avec le contenu du verre. Était-ce qu'ils faisaient? Pas vraiment!

"Jackson tu as un filet de bave … c'est répugnant." Intervint Meredith.

"Mais c'est sa période de reproduction ou quoi?!" Se plaignit Amelia.

"Mais je croyais qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir la supporter ?!" Se demanda Jo.

"Je crois que ça dépend beaucoup des conditions." Suggéra Carina.

"Bon moi je suis pour le respect des êtres humains …" Commença Link. "Je te propose un truc, on va tous les deux lui proposer un verre, celui qui perd paie sa tournée au groupe."

"Marché conclu."

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le bar, Jo en profita pour faire une confidence aux filles qui se reunirent autour d'elle.

"Link a un train d'avance, il est allé parler à la nouvelle!"

"Noooooon?!"

"Si! Bon c'était pas gagné mais je crois que c'était cordial."

Pendant ce temps, Jackson et Link se placerent de chaque côté de Lena, qui eu un sursaut en voyant d'un coup ces deux hommes l'encercler. Le premier à le sourire numéro 82 et le deuxième le regard numéro 34 se dit elle, elle regardait l'un puis l'autre puis l'un et de nouveau l'autre avant de dire un faible "Oui?". Les 2 hommes firent face au serveur et dirent en choeur "un deuxième pour la demoiselle!". Le serveur éclata de rire et s'executa, elle continuait à les regarder quand elle se leva sous leurs regards ahuris.

"Il est tard, je crois que vais rentrer." Lança-elle d'un ton jubilatoire. Les deux hommes n'en revenaient pas, elle n'allait pas les laisser comme ça, sans vainqueur et sans aucune considération !

Elle les observa à nouveau et chercha le plus désespéré, puis elle eu une idée en se rappelant du dernier dossier observé, l'ordre alphabétique avait du bon, sa capacité à mettre un nom sur un visage aussi. Alors elle se rapprocha de Jackson.

" … c'est bien ça ?"

"O … ou… oui." Begeya-t-il.

"8h … demain …" Lui soufflai-t-elle presque sans son mais avec un ton très suave … avant d'accélérer. "Matin dans mon bureau, j'ai lui votre dossier et j'ai plusieurs points à régler avec vous, de plus nous serons amené à travailler souvent ensemble vu votre spécialité! Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une très belle fin de soirée!" Finit-elle d'une voix, cette fois tout à fait clair. Elle partit très fière d'elle, laissant à qui voudra payer les verres et comprit le premier qu'elle avait prit.

De l'autre côté, les filles étaient en plein fou rire et réclamait vivement leur tournée.


	2. Chapitre 2

Quelqu’un doit m’en vouloir, pensa Cierra. Elle ne savait vraiment pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer. Seattle est la plus grande ville de la région Pacifique Nord-ouest des Etats-Unis avec ses 600 000 milles habitants et des poussières, et il fallait qu’ELLE soit LÀ ! Dans CEcours ! Il y avait vraiment quelqu’un qui lui en voulait, sûrement l’un des mafieux qui étaient après elle et Jay, et qu’elle avait envoyé boulé quand il avait essayé de la draguer …   
Après avoir passé des jours à chercher un cours de yoga dont les horaires lui convenaient, dans un endroit calme avec une bonne réputation et …. 

“Docteur Brown” Salua simplement Cierra en installant son tapis à côté du sien.  
“Docteur Halstead” Fit à son tour Lena.  
“Je ne savais pas que vous pratiquiez le yoga …”  
“La méditation et ce genre d’activité physique est très bénéfique pour le corps et l’esprit” Expliqua Lena.  
“Je sais”  
“Je m’étonne de vous voir faire ça”  
“Je m’y suis mise après un voyage en Inde”  
“Oh ? C’était comment ?”  
“Epicé” Fit Cierra en prenant une gorgée de son smoothie.  
“Vous faites vraiment attention à votre alimentation” Fit Lena en voyant le smoothie et l’en-cas dans le sac de Cierra.  
“Oui, question d’équilibre”  
“Vous venez là depuis longtemps ?”  
“C’est ma première séance ici, et vous ?”  
“Moi aussi”  
“Les voies du hasard sont impénétrables …”  
“Vous n’aimez pas le hasard ?”  
“C’est une question anodine ou une question de psy ?”  
“Cela vous gêne ?”  
“J’aime que l’on réponde à mes questions”  
“Et moi, j’aime que l’on ne cherche pas à me psychanalyser pendant un cours de yoga qui a pour objectif la détente” Fit Cierra en se levant, prête à changer de place.  
“Bien ! Bonjour à tous ! Je vois que vous êtes tous en place, formidable, le cours va commencer !” Fit le professeur en entrant.  
“Et merde …”

Plus aucun mot ne fut échangés pendant le reste du cours, pas même lorsqu’elles furent obligées de travailler en binôme et de travailler dans une atmosphère de “confiance” pour respirer un exercice. Lorsque le cours fut terminé, elles partirent se doucher et se changer, avant de monter dans sa voiture hors de prix, Cierra se tourna vers Lena :

“Vous voulez que je vous dépose ?”  
“Non merci” Fit Lena avec un sourire.  
“Comme vous voulez”

Cierra fit démarrer sa voiture et poussa un soupir, il fallait que ça tombe sur elle … Son téléphone sonna et Dieu qu’elle adorait cette voiture toute option :

“Allô ?”  
“C’est moi, tu vas bien ? Comment était ton cours ?” Demanda Jay.  
“Bien, jusqu’à ce que la psy débarque”  
“Lena ? Mais elle est adorable ! Tu pourrais essayer de lui parler tu sais …”  
“J’ai essayé de sortir une blague et elle a commencé à vouloir me psychanalyser …”  
“Ah … c’était juste un faux pas !”  
“Mouais … Sinon le prof est bien, j’en suis contente”  
“Tant mieux. Dis-moi, plutôt que d’un dîner, un match de Hockey ça tenterait Meredith ?”  
“Tu veux emmener Meredith à un match de Hockey ? Pour elle, faire du sport c’est travailler sur son prochain Harper Avery …”  
“Oh allé ! Dis-lui que c’est une surprise !”  
“Tu sais, ce n’est pas parce que moi aussi je suis fan que toutes les autres filles vont l’être”  
“S’il-te-plaît, en plus c’est les gars de mon unité qui invitent, et Meredith nous a dit que sa babysitter était prête”   
“Bon très bien”  
“Je viendrai vous chercher”  
“Ça tombe bien car Mer n’aura pas sa voiture”  
“Tu vas encore passer la prendre ?”  
“Hey ! Je n’ai pas passé de temps avec elle depuis des années alors oui !”  
“Siamoise” Plaisanta Jay.  
“Tu t’en remettras” Rit Cierra “Bon j’arrive à l’hôpital, je t’aime !”  
“Je t’aime aussi !”  
“Et pas de folies ! Je refuse que tu débarques à l’hôpital après t’être encore pris une balle !”  
“J’en ai juste pris deux !”  
“Et tu t’es fait torturer !”  
“Détail ! À ce soir !”  
“À ce soir !”

 

-À l'hôpital-

Lena s'était très rapidement rendu à l’hôpital, elle n’aimait pas être en retard, elle appréciait voir les petits yeux des internes après leurs gardes de nuit et voir tout l’établissement reprendre vie avec la levée du jour, elle traversa les bâtiments pour arriver dans son bureau et se retrouver nez-à-nez avec ce fichu tableau! Elle le regardait, en 2 semaines, elle l’avait totalement réorganisé et avait hiérarchisé ses interventions. Les roses, les cas urgents, les verts, les personnes présentes depuis très longtemps dans l'hôpital autrement dit, les anciens, les oranges plus récents mais avec un certains vécu, les jaunes plutôt neutre ou récent avec quelques soucis et les bleus les vraiment nouveaux. C'était le conseil d'administration qui lui avait établi cet ordre. Elle savait qu'il changerait, ils étaient sûrement gentils mais qu'est ce qu’ils pouvaient bien savoir de ce que leurs médecins avaient en tête. Elle va déblayer, petit à petit. Elle était dans ses pensées quand elle entendit frapper à la porte: 

“Entrez !” Elle se retourna et vit Jackson passer la porte avec un bouquet de roses à la main. En essayant de ne surtout pas prêter attention, Lena commença :

“Dr Avery ! Notre rendez-vous n’est pas cet après-midi?”  
“En effet mais …” Il bégaya et Lena eut l’impression de lui faire peur.  
“Oui Dr Avery ?”  
“Je n’irai pas”  
“Ah oui ? Et on peut savoir pourquoi ? Vous êtes au courant que c’est votre mère qui m’a fait embaucher pour suivre l’état psychologique des médecins de cet hôpital ?”  
“Et j’ai un problème à suivre ?”  
“Absolument aucun pourquoi ?”

Jackson regarda Lena d’un air déconcerté.

“J’ai été stupide ?” Demanda-t-il finalement.  
“C’est vraiment une question ?”  
“Non non on va dire que c’est un constat”   
“C’est déjà un bon début”  
“Et … je m’excuse pour avoir été un goujat absolu, les … les fleurs … sont pour vous” Dit-il en lui tendant le bouquet.  
“Ah oui ?”  
“Je sais que les séances sont pour me faire payer le fait d’être un vrai abruti, je l’accepte surtout que cela ne me ressemble pas, d’habitude je suis plutôt du genre gentleman mais là je sais qu’avec vous j’ai abusé et je sais aussi qu’il ne se passera rien, j’ai bien compris tout ça et ce bouquet est là pour le prouver, voulez-vous bien l’accepter … et me libérer de la torture psychologique ?” Répondit-il d’un sourire faussement charmeur.  
“Mes séances ne sont pas de la torture, à part pour moi quand je tombe sur des gens comme vous bien sûr! Mais j’accepte les fleurs avec plaisir !”  
“Et je suis libre ?”  
“Libre comme l’air” Lança-t-elle dans un sourire ce qui soulagea Jackson d’un énorme poids, mais pas pour très longtemps.  
“De toute façon, nous nous revoyons mardi, pour la consultation de Mme Baker” Sous le regard interrogatif de Jackson, Lena continua “votre résident m’a demandé un avis consultatif comme c’est la nouvelle règle pour tous les cas reposant sur l’état psychologique du patient”  
“Oui … je vois.” Fit lentement Jackson.  
“Au plaisir de se revoir mardi alors?” Fit-elle toujours avec un très grand sourire en tendant la main vers Jackson.  
“Oui bien sûr” Dit-il en lui rendant la poignée de main avant de se diriger très rapidement vers la porte.  
“Et faites passer le message que je veux le dossier de Halstead!” Se rappela-t-elle alors qu’il s'éloignait.  
“Bien reçu!”

Lena ferma la porte et s’appuya contre, elle sentait que cette journée serait longue, elle regarda son planning, elle avait un entretien avec le docteur Grey dans la matinée, et dans l’après-midi une opération … avec le docteur Grey. La mauvaise idée d'organisation.

-Dans les rues de Seattle-

En chemin pour l’hôpital, Cierra s’arrêta pour se prendre un petit-déjeuner dans un café sain qu’elle avait repéré il y a quelques jours. Une fois qu’elle eût trouvé son bonheur elle remonta en voiture et ne s’arrêta qu’une fois à destination. Elle enclencha le frein à main et entendit son téléphone la notifier d’un message qui venait de Jay :

“N’oublie pas Meredith, je t’aime. J” 

Cierra leva les yeux au ciel avant de prendre ses affaires et de sortir de la voiture, alors qu’elle consultait rapidement les résultats de certains patients, elle fut arrêté par le docteur Bailey devant la porte d’entrée :

“Docteur Halstead ! Je suis contente de vous trouver !”  
“Heu … C’est gentil ?” Fit Cierra plus comme une question avant de voir que quelqu’un accompagnait le docteur Bailey “Pourquoi ai-je l’impression que tout ceci n’est pas une coïncidence ?”  
“Parce que vous avez raison, je vous présente le Capitaine Pruitt Herrera, enfin, ancien capitaine des pompiers”  
“Enchantée” Dit-elle en lui serrant la main.  
“Il est désormais un de vos patients de cardiologie”  
“Oui j’ai vu son dossier, vous revenez de loin capitaine” Fit Cierra en se tournant vers l’homme.   
“J’ai eu beaucoup de soutien”  
“En quoi puis-je donc vous aider ?”  
“J’ai vu que vous n’aviez pas d’interventions ce matin, et ayant des internes suffisamment compétents, ainsi qu’un passé avec les pompiers, vous êtes toute désignée pour vous occuper de la visite médicale des pompiers de la station 19” Expliqua Miranda.  
“Je vous demande pardon ?! Ah je vais pas refaire ça ! La dernière fois que j’ai travaillé avec des pompiers c’était avec la caserne 51 de Chicago et côté têtes brûlés ils avaient un prix de groupe ! Si vous saviez dans quelles situations ils m’ont mises ! Je sais pertinemment que cette excuse de visite médicale c’est pour tester la réaction de vos pompiers et m’intégrer comme traumato urgentiste pour vos cas … les plus urgents !”  
« Voyez ça comme une opportunité de continuer votre travaille auprès de la communauté » Fit Pruitt.  
« J’ai épousé un policier, vous voulez que je fasse quoi de plus ? Que je m’enrôle comme porte-parole ? » Fit froidement Cierra.  
« Mon mari fait parti de l’équipe, et je me sentirai plus … rassurée si vous pouviez veiller sur eux » Expliqua finalement Bailey.  
« Je peux m’occuper de la visite médicale, mais … je veux avoir le droit de me rétracter »   
« Ça me va »   
« Alors en route »  
« Quoi ?! Maintenant ?! 

Cierra se gara sur le parking de la caserne et retint un grognement d’énervement. Elle ne pourra jamais avoir une journée de travail normale … Elle poussa un soupir et vit que Miranda et Pruitt parlait déjà à toute la caserne. Formidable. Elle sortit de sa voiture, coupa le GPS de son téléphone avant de le mettre dans sa poche, replaça son manteau avant d’attraper son sac et de prendre les clés sur le contact.

Comme à son habitude le capitaine Sullivan avait fait aligner ses pompiers afin de leur parler et cette fois pour leur annoncer la visite médicale. Tout le monde commençait à se demander la raison de cet événement soudain, certains jetaient un regard vers Jack, Dean remarqua qu'il était encore plus nerveux que d'habitude et avec le savon que l'ancien capitaine avait passé à toute la caserne, cette visite était-elle vraiment une surprise? 

"Vous pouvez tous retourner à vos corvées et on vous appellera. Gibson vous commencez" Annonça le capitaine.  
Alors que chacun repartait à leurs occupations, le docteur Halstead, annoncé en charge de la visite, fit son entrée dans la caserne.

"Je la connais pas celle-là !" Grommela Ben.  
"Moi non plus mais je veux bien apprendre à la connaître" Fit Maya pleine de sous-entendus.  
"Bishop !"   
"Miller laisse là, il faut avouer qu'elle est … assez classe, t'en penses quoi Vic ?" Demanda Travis.  
"Je pense qu'on est tous en train d'observer cette nana et que c'est très bizarre"  
"1 point pour Hughes" Ajouta Dean.  
"En plus tout à l'heure c'est elle qui va nous observer et ne mentez pas, personne ne va aimer, sans compter ce qui va se passer pour Gibson … mais sinon c'est sûr … elle est bien ‘’habillée’’" Finit Vic avant de changer de pièce.

L'ambiance était bien retombée mais alors que Cierra tentait de trouver la salle, Maya fit un petit geste de la main avec un grand sourire, la tentative désespérée fit rire Dean et Travis et interpella enfin Cierra :

"Ah bonjour, vous pourriez m’indiquer la salle ? On me largue ici et on ne me donne pas de directions pour me repérer ” Grommela Cierra en ré-ajustant son sac sur son épaule.

Maya, toute prête à répondre, fut dépassée par Dean qui fit simplement :

“En haut de l’escalier, la deuxième à droite”  
“Eh bien … merci.”  
“Attendez!” Reprit Maya, ayant cette fois l’attention de Cierra “Vous pouvez peut être déjeuner avec nous après, vous savez ici c’est une grande famille, ça peut être sympa”

Cierra la regarda quelques secondes, jaugeant la personnalité et eut un sourire amusé :

“Pourquoi pas, ça me rappellera des souvenirs” Fit-elle en rejoignant la salle indiquée.  
“Voilà! Elle a l’air cool ! En plus, je l’ai même fait sourire ! ” S'écria fièrement Maya.

-A l’hôpital-

“Ce sont de très belles fleurs que vous avez là” Complimenta Meredith en entrant dans le bureau l’air de rien.  
“Merci docteur Grey, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous”  
“Pourtant ça ne doit pas être simple votre début chez nous”  
“Je vous demande pardon ?”  
“Les inconnus, encore plus quand ils fouillent dans nos affaires, n'ont jamais vraiment été les bienvenus ici, je peux vous citer quelques noms si vous voulez"  
"Je ne fouille pas, je suis là pour vous aider si vous en avez besoin, je ne travaille pas contre vous mais avec vous. La preuve nous opérons ensemble cet après-midi"  
"Donc il faut que je raconte toute ma vie à la personne avec qui je vais travailler ?" Depuis le début du rendez-vous, Meredith gardait un air très sérieux sur le visage.  
"Écoutez Docteur Grey, votre dossier fait ma taille, je ne peux pas lire 1 mètre 61 de catastrophes, je demande juste votre collaboration"  
"Donc vous allez tout savoir mais moi alors que moi je ne saurais rien ? " Fit Meredith plus joueuse. "Vous trouvez ça juste ?" Poursuivit-elle.  
"Alors que fait-on Docteur Grey ?"  
“Moi je propose un truc, je dis quelque chose sur moi et vous faites la même chose”  
“Je vous demande pardon ?”  
“Vous voyez que ce n’est pas si simple”  
“Dans le cadre de ce bureau, vous êtes ma potentielle patiente, dans le cadre de l’hôpital vous êtes ma supérieure hiérarchique, je ne vais pas vous raconter des choses pour que vous acceptiez de me parler !”  
“Alors notre entretien est terminé, je vois pas pourquoi je déballerai ma vie devant une inconnue !” Déclara Meredith en se levant.  
“Je fais juste mon métier ! Docteur Grey attendez !” Répondit Lena en suivant le pas.  
“Oui ?”  
“Deux choses”  
“Je ne vous suit pas”  
“Vous me dites deux choses qui se trouve dans ce dossier et ça équivaut à une question sur ce que vous souhaitez savoir sur moi”  
“Pendant tout l’entretien ?”  
“Oui”  
“D’accord” Dit Meredith en s’asseyant joyeusement. “On va s’amuser”  
“Ça je n’en suis pas si sûre” Rajouta Lena en reprenant sa place. “Vous commencez, j’aimerai bien faire mon travail donc je vous écoute”  
“Vous êtes aigri, je ne pensais pas que vous étiez quelqu’un d’aigri”  
“Je ne suis pas aigri Docteur Grey mais si tout le monde commence à faire comme vous je ne vais pas y arriver et tout l’hôpital connaîtra l’intégralité de ma vie ce qui est loin d’être le but”  
“Mais je ne suis pas tout le monde”  
“Oui ça je sais, vous êtes la grande Meredith Grey, toute la médecine vous connaît et vous admire et moi la première, vous êtes probablement la raison pour laquelle j’ai choisi la médecine générale plutôt que la traumato”  
“J’apprécie ça !” S’exclama Meredith plus que fière.  
“Et j’ai très envie de travailler avec vous mais ici, dans ce bureau les rôles sont inversés, donc est-ce que je peux faire mon travail, s’il-vous-plaît?”  
“Je vous en prie et si ça peut vous rassurer je ne dirais rien à personne, ni sur ce que vous allez dire ni sur l’astuce pour rendre ce moment bien plus sympa”  
“J’imagine que je dois vous remercier, j’ai déjà l’étiquette de psy qui fait bien le vide autour de moi dans les couloirs de cet hôpital”  
“Les étrangers ça fait toujours ça” Rappela Meredith.  
“Formidable, on peut commencer peut-être?”

-Plus tard-

Cela faisait plus d’une heure qu’elles parlaient.  
“Toutes les personnes qui travaillent dans cet hôpital ont une vie pourrie et surtout une famille nulle ! Comment vous pouvez travailler ici ?”  
“Pardon ?”  
“Deux parents vivants et encore ensemble”  
“Ça n’a pas non plus été toujours de tout repos”  
“3 frères soudés”  
“Ah ça pour m’attacher à un arbre …”  
“Vous n’allez pas non plus vous plaindre ?”  
“Non Docteur Grey mais …”  
“Oui j’ai bien entendu aussi la partie avec votre frère blessé et en plein divorce, l’éclat de bombe qui a touché votre dos, la prise d’otage et …”  
“Docteur Grey ?”  
“Oui ?”  
“J’aimerais bien passer à la conclusion”  
“Encore une chose”  
“Je vous écoute”  
“Une base militaire c’est comme on en voit à la télé, toutes les maisons se ressemblent avec le drapeau américain, la pelouse tondue …”  
“Oui c’est bien tout ça”  
“Je m’en doutais”  
“Et là il est bientôt 11h00?” Fit-elle en prononçant bien les zéros.  
“Oui ça aussi” Le téléphone de Lena se mit à sonner.  
“Ne vous gênez pas, vous pouvez répondre”  
“C’est le Dr Halstead, je verrai ça tout à l’heure”  
“Elle ne sera pas contente”  
“Docteur Grey, on va quand même finir de s’occuper de vous, je constate bien l’enfance chaotique, la mère exigeante, les traumatismes, la noyade, la fusillade, l’accident d’avion, la perte de votre mari, votre agression mais il y a aussi le fait que vous ayez retrouvé une soeur avec qui vous êtes proche, vous avez presque tout l’hôpital pour famille, des enfants en pleine forme, mais je veux savoir comment vous vous sentez aujourd’hui ? Parce que j’ai aussi vu une femme en face de moi, curieuse, joueuse presque désinvolte et qui a adoré me parler de sa fille qui fait un dessin d’hôpital ou encore du Dr Shepherd qui a fait brûler ce gratin de pâtes”  
“Pour une fois que ce n’était pas moi ! Vous comprenez que c’est important ?”  
“Comment vous vous sentez aujourd’hui Dr Grey ?”  
“Bien, je me sens vraiment bien, j’ai mon travail, l’hôpital, les enfants, je me sens bien vraiment, je vais de l’avant, j’essaie de le faire dans tous les domaines”  
“Avec les hommes notamment ?”  
“On ne va pas aller sur ce sujet et je suis catégorique et en plus vous ne m’avez pas répondu quand je vous ai demandé si vous aviez quelqu’un”  
“En effet, nous n’allons pas partir là dessus, de plus, je pense que nous avons terminé notre entretien”  
“Vous savez quoi Brown ? Je crois que je vous aime bien”  
“Merci ?” Fit Lena en se posant réellement la question.  
“C’est vrai ! Et maintenant je vous dit à cet après-midi pour notre opération” Réagit Meredith en prenant la direction de la porte.  
“Oui Dr Grey à cet après-midi, et dites à Halstead que je veux son dossier !”   
La porte se ferma et Lena posa son front sur son bureau “qu’est-ce que c’était que ça ! Mais c’est pire que l’armée ici !”

 

-A la caserne-

Cierra mitraillait du regard Bailey et l'ancien capitaine Herrera.  
"Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû venir! Tous des têtes brûlées ces pompiers !"  
La raison de son énervement venait du fait que le lieutenant Gibson avait quitté la pièce en claquant la porte lorsqu'elle employa le mot thérapie.   
"Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ça ne surprend personne que ce pompier va mal ?" Demanda finalement Cierra en scrutant leurs réactions.  
"Eh bien ..." Bredouilla Pruitt alors que Bailey baissait la tête, Cierra avait cette capacité à les faire se sentir tout petit.  
"Je vois … il a d'autres signes de stress post-traumatiques ?"  
"Nervosité, fatigue, trouble du sommeil et ainsi de suite tout ça depuis l'incendie du gratte-ciel."  
"Oui en gros c'est pour ça que vous m'avez fait venir là"  
"J'ai bien essayé quelque chose mais il n'a pas voulu écouter, tout le monde a vu les signes mais personne a bien réagit alors je me suis dit qu'il écouterait mieux un médecin." Expliqua Pruitt.  
"Et puis même si en tant que pompiers ils sont surveillés, une petite visite médicale supplémentaire n'est jamais de trop." Ajouta Miranda.  
"J'ai bien compris docteur Bailey. Bon pour lui on peut l'envoyer voir le docteur Brown ?"  
"Oui c'est une excellente idée !"  
"Très bien alors on peut continuer. Et rien que parce que je suis bornée, je vais rester travailler avec eux jusqu’à ce qu’il soit remi, on va voir s’il va être capable de me fuir pendant longtemps !” Râla Cierra avant de composer le numéro du standard de l’hôpital.  
“Vous faites quoi ?” Demanda Miranda.  
“J’appelle Brown, je lui refourgue le cas maintenant pour m’assurer qu’elle ait bien tous les détails”  
“Vous restez déjeuner avec nous ?” Demanda Pruitt.  
“Non, je vais devoir vous laisser, Brown ne répond pas, je veux qu’il soit pris en charge au plus tôt, si on attend … Disons que je ne veux pas le voir au fond du trou comme mon mari l’a été pendant un temps”

Cierra retourna à l’hôpital sans GPS cette fois, elle avait repéré les lieux. Elle arriva et tomba sur les docteur Avery et Lincoln dans l’ascenseur :

“Vous avez une sale tête” Commenta-t-elle en regardant Jackson..  
“Chirurgie complexe” Expliqua Jackson en prenant une gorgée de son café.  
“Tout s’explique” Sourit-elle “ Un croissant ?” Leur proposa-t-elle en ouvrant une boîte qu’elle avait acheté sur le chemin.  
“Je ne dis jamais non, vous mangez avec nous ce midi ?” Demanda Link en se servant.  
“Et bien pourquoi pas”  
“Au fait, je crois que le docteur Brown veut votre dossier” Lui dit Jackson.   
“Il faudra me passer sur le corps” Grommela Cierra.  
“Je vois qu’on se comprend” Sourit Jackson.  
“Elle me fait peur” Murmura Link.

Cierra explosa rire, vite imitée par les deux autres docteurs. Elle sortit de l’ascenseur et se dirigea vers le bureau de Lena. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et toqua à la porte du bureau, elle entendit un “entrez” et s’invita donc dans le bureau :

“Ah docteur Halstead, nous n’avions pas rendez-vous aujourd’hui il me semble ?”   
“En effet, je suis là pour vous parlez d’un possible patient” Expliqua Cierra en lui tendant le dossier de Gibson “Je pense qu’il souffre de stress post-traumatique”  
“Il est pompier ?” S’étonna Lena en survolant le dossier d’un oeil rapide et précis.  
“Oui, je vais m’assurer de l’état de santé des pompiers pendant … un temps indéfini, et je pense que ce lieutenant va avoir besoin de parler à quelqu’un avant de ne commettre une bourde plus grosse que lui”  
“Je vais voir pour le contacter, merci de m’avoir prévenue”  
“C’est normal” Fit Cierra en s’apprêtant à partir.  
“Attendez, il faudra qu’on fixe un rendez-vous et que vous m'amenez votre dossier”  
“J’y réfléchirai, vous m’aidez à respirer ce matin pendant les exercices de yoga, ça fait assez de thérapie pour la journée, voir l’année” 

Cierra ferma la porte derrière et poussa un soupir, elle regarda sa montre et constata qu’il était déjà plus de midi, pourquoi est-ce que les hôpitaux ont besoin d’être aussi grands ? 

De son côté, Lena vit aussi l’heure, elle allait être en retard pour son déjeuner avec James, elle remballa très vite ses affaires et partit en direction du centre, elle n’oublia pas de prendre le dossier du pompier, elle passerait à la caserne en revenant, ce n’était pas très loin se dit-elle.

 

“Coucou mon grand frère préféré !” S’exclama Lena en passant la porte de la chambre de James, elle affichait un grand sourire, mais elle n’eut qu’un grognement comme réponse et c’était à peine s’il leva la tête pour la regarder, pourtant il en fallait plus que ça pour la décourager.  
“Je viens passer ma pause déjeuner avec toi, ne suis-je pas une soeur adorable ?” Elle commença à étaler une nappe sur la table de la chambre, et sortit de son sac tout un tas d’ustensiles.  
“J’ai pas faim, c’est immonde ce qu’ils servent ici”

Lena jeta un oeil au plateau placé un peu plus loin, pas très appétissant.

“En même temps, tu refuses de manger, ils vont pas te donner leur meilleure nourriture ! Mais je suis plus têtue qu’eux, je t’ai fais un bon petit plat, tu m’en diras des nouvelles !”  
“Tu m’as fais à manger ?” Demanda-t-il étonné.  
“Eh bien, il faut bien que je me nourrisse et j’ai horreur de faire à manger pour une seule personne” Alors qu’elle avait tout installer, elle poussa le fauteuil de son frère jusqu’à la table.  
“On peut dire merci Maman pour ça”  
“Ça c’est sûr! Alors regarde je t’ai tout préparé, je suis même aller réchauffer mon plat dans leur cuisine avant de te l’apporter donc … le repas de monsieur est servi !”

James se sentait bousculé par sa soeur mais en même temps, il savait qu’il en avait besoin, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il avait vraiment envie de manger. Il avait l’impression d’avoir une tornade de vie dans sa chambre, alors, même s’il avait décidé de lui faire la vie dure, il se laissa tenter par l’envie d’entendre les récits de sa soeur sur la vie extérieure.

“Comment se passe tes débuts à l’hôpital ?” Demanda-t-il. Elle était absolument étonnée par la question mais saisit immédiatement cette incroyable opportunité que lui offrait son frère.  
“Eh bien, on peut dire que ça se passe bien ! Tout le monde me déteste mais ça va. J’ai commencé par lire des dossiers … beaucoup trop de dossiers même, et puis j’ai tout organisé, priorisé les dossiers, commencé des consultations, des psychanalyses pour certains, maintenant je peux même consulter sur les cas de chirurgies, je me balade dans les services … c’est génial.”  
“En effet ils doivent tous te haïr.”  
“Certains ont un peu de mal à comprendre que je ne vais pas tous leur faire une thérapie. Certains en ont besoin donc, oui, je le fais, mais d’autres je fais une consultation mais c’est pas pour qu’ils me confirment qu’ils ont des vies pourries comme j’ai pu lire dans leurs dossiers, c’est plutôt pour voir si leur mental est ok avec chaque élément de leur vie, et si c’est pas le cas, alors je pourrais les aider.”  
“Arrête avec ton discours, tu vas presque me faire aimer les psy.”  
“N’empêche que c’est vraiment ce que je fais, j’ai pas de baguette magique, tout est basé sur l’acceptation dans ce que je fais, d’ailleurs tu vois il y a une nouvelle chef de cardio et elle refuse de me faire passer son dossier … alors qu’elle me l’aurait passé, je l’aurai peut être ouvert que dans 6 mois avec les autres dossiers que j’ai à traiter, mais le fait qu’elle ne me le donne pas est en soit un problème, elle va voir, mais je suis plus têtue qu’elle.”  
“Je ne la connais pas mais c’est une certitude ! Et sinon tu as fais tourner combien de tête depuis que tu es arrivée ?”  
“Qu’est ce que ça veut dire ça ?!” S’indigna-t-elle.  
“Quoi ? Je connais les ravages que tu peux faire c’est tout! Aller combien de verres?”

Lena hésitait à répondre, elle ne cherchait absolument pas à séduire, ça venait tout seul ! Mais son frère avait l’air bien dans cette discussion …

“3”  
“Comme je suis étonné”  
“Dont un d’une fille !” Précisa-t-elle. “Par contre, il y en a un il m'insupporte, même en entretien, il me faisait du rentre dedans !”  
“Tu veux que j’appelle Sam pour qu’il vienne le calmer” Proposa-t-il très sérieusement.  
“Ah ah ah très drôle, de toute façon ils finissent tous par me détester à cause du côté psy et celui-là s’est excusé ce matin et puis je suis une grande fille, je peux me débrouiller toute seule, c’est fini le lycée”  
“C’est dommage qu’est ce que c’était drôle! Comment il s’appelait ce type?”  
“William.”  
“Ah oui c’est ça mais la tête qu’il avait fait quand Sam avait débarqué en tenue de l’école de tireur d’élite!”  
“Et toi en militaire, je savais plus où me mettre, je vous suivais tous les trois mais qu’est-ce que j’étais gênée !!! Avec Ryan, on arrivait déjà pas à s’intégrer puisque l’on sortait tout droit d’une base militaire”  
“Et attends c’est lui qui nous avait demandé de passer !”  
“Je sais bien, mais c’était très gênant quand même”  
“En parlant de Ryan, des nouvelles?”  
“Tu en as autant que moi! Vous êtes tout le temps au téléphone! A part quand il est sur une mission spéciale” A la fin de cette phrase, le silence se fit, comme à chaque fois qu’elle parlait de ses frères, Lena jouait maniaquement avec la gourmette à son poignet, quand elle jeta un oeil à celui de son frère.  
“Ta gourmette ?! Elle est où ta gourmette ?”  
“Zen, elle est dans le tiroir, ils arrêtent pas de me l’enlever ici, alors je commence à arrêter de la remettre”  
“Ah non James, pas la gourmette !” Elle se leva pour aller la chercher dans le tiroir, elle la vérifia, il y avait bien son prénom et au dos leur 4 initiales. Elle revint vers lui. “Tu leur dit de ne pas l’enlever, où tu la remets ! Où alors si vraiment tu peux pas la garder là, je la prends avec moi le temps qu’il faut”  
“Eh bien prends là avec toi, je vais finir par la perdre.”  
“Dis pas ça” Fit-elle alors qu’elle n’aimait pas beaucoup l’idée, dans un soupir, elle la plaça à son poignet.  
“Trop grande et un peu masculin pour toi, mais tu es toujours parfaite.” Fit-il dans un sourire.

-A l’hôpital-

Cierra fonçait vers la cafétéria et bouscula Meredith en chemin, qui lorsqu’elle lui expliqua qu’elle rejoignait Link et Jackson pour déjeuner, se décida à l’accompagner :

“Alors, tu penses quoi de l’hôpital ?” Demanda Meredith en s’installant.  
“Gigantesque ? Y a de bons médecins”  
“Les meilleurs sont à cette table” Plaisanta Jackson.  
“Non, là ils y sont tous” Contredit Alex en les rejoignant.  
“Il parait que tu es devenue la babysitter des pompiers ?” Fit Meredith.  
“Ah oui … ça m’est tombé dessus, Bailey m’attendait en embuscade avec un de mes nouveaux patients”  
“Mais attends …” Commença Jackson “On s’est déjà rencontré non ?”   
“Sûrement à la remise de prix d’un des deux Harper Avery qu’elle a gagné” Grommela Alex.  
“C’est pas beau la jalousie” Rit Cierra.  
“Qui est jaloux ?” Demanda Amélia en s’installant, poussant Link et Jackson au passage.   
“Alex” Fit Meredith.  
“Pour changer”   
“Je ne vous permet pas ! J’ai sauver des enfants Africains moi !”  
“Tu as surtout eut de la chance !” Contredit Meredith.   
“Ah oui, que je t’en parle avant d’oublier et de me faire allumer par Jay…” Commença Cierra avant de se faire couper par Link.  
“Jay ?”  
“Mon mari”  
“Ah … il s’appelle comme ça ?”  
“Et bien oui”  
“Donc, tu allais dire ?”   
“Ce soir tu nous accompagnes au match de hockey”  
“Non merci”  
“C’était pas une proposition en fait …” Contredit Cierra en fixant sa meilleure amie.  
“Tu fais chier” Soupira Meredith.  
“Jay a nos tickets”  
“Pourquoi j’ai l’impression que tu ne me dis pas tout ?” Soupçonna Meredith.  
“Parce que je ne te dis pas tout” Rit Cierra.  
“Ça vous gêne si je vous rejoins ?” Demanda Jackson “Depuis Maggie je tourne en rond”  
“Et il meurt de faim” Commenta Amélia l’air de rien, faisant rire Link.  
“On a pas besoin de tous les détails, je vous rejoindrai aussi avec Jo” Fit Alex.  
“Ça marche” Sourit Cierra.

Le reste du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, jusqu’au moment où Amélia et Cierra furent appelées en urgence et furent obligées d’opérer en catastrophe.

-Au centre-

Il était temps pour Lena de quitter le centre, elle en était à son quatrième au revoir à James, il avait à chaque fois l’impression qu’elle s’en allait plutôt pour six mois que pour 24 heures, sans compter l’appel téléphonique qui pouvait intervenir n’importe quand, au cas où. Lena avait réussit tout de même à détendre un peu son frère et elle en était assez fière, elle lui avait fait promettre d’appeler leurs parents. Ils étaient une famille très proche et très soudé mais depuis que James était dans cette situation, il avait dû mal à leur parler, peur qu’ils aient honte de lui, ce qui était improbable, tout le monde le savait, Lena la première, mais en attendant qu’il soit plus à l’aise, elle et ses deux autres frères faisaient les intermédiaires. Mais Lena avait bon espoir et s‘il faisait ce geste, c’était encore mieux!  
Mais maintenant, il était l’heure pour Lena de passer par la station 19 des pompiers de Seattle.

Sur le chemin, elle fut appelée par Ryan : 

“Coucou mon grand frère préféré, comment tu vas?”  
“Ça va ça va la routine, je te dérange pas Len?”  
“Non non je sors du centre et je vais à la caserne de pompiers pour un cas et puis j’irai à l’hôpital après j’ai une opération avec la grande Meredith Grey !” Répondit-elle avec tout l’enthousiasme possible.  
“Oui ça je sais”  
“Je te demande pardon?”  
“Je sais que tu vas à la caserne et tout ça”  
“Tu as déjà eu James ?!” S’étonna-t-elle.  
“Non, j’ai eu Sam … qui a eu James” Avoua-t-il.  
“Vous n’êtes qu’une bande de commères les Brown !”  
“Je te sens grincheuse Len, à part ta grande joie pour ouvrir quelqu’un bien sûr”  
“Je suis pas grincheuse! Je suis quelqu’un de très joyeux et léger”  
“Oui ça c’est la Lena de d’habitude mais celle que j’ai au téléphone et qui a mangé ma petite soeur, elle a un truc qui cloche”  
“J’ai tout un hôpital qui me fuit Ryan”  
“Hein? Comment ça? Tu ne l’as pas dit à James ça ?”  
“Si enfin … pas comme ça, pas besoin d’en rajouter. Pour la plupart je suis la psy de service qu’on ne veut pas voir, pour d’autres je suis celle qui va les martyriser avec mes questions donc ils ont peur, pour certains je suis la psy délurée qu’on prend à la légère donc on fait ce qu’on veut et ça passe et enfin pour les derniers je suis un problème à oublier”  
“Tu es psy Len et dans un nouvel hôpital”  
“Je sais bien ! Et ce qui est très agaçant, c’est que je ne peux pas m’empêcher d’analyser les réactions des gens quand je passe !”  
“Tu sais, si je n’étais pas ton frère, je te fuirais aussi”  
“Arrête depuis mes 3 ans, je vous écoutes me parler de vos problèmes, TOUS vos problèmes et je comptes pas le nombre de fois où j’étais assise sur cette commode à vous écouter”  
“Les autres aussi te mettaient sur la commode? Mince je croyais être le seul et quand on était tous ensemble bien sûr”  
“Ah non pas du tout mon lieutenant. Bon je vais te laisser, j’arrive à la caserne et arrêtez de parler de moi tous les trois!”

Une fois qu’elle eut raccroché, elle entra dans la caserne, plusieurs personnes se trouvaient à l’accueil et au premier rang une femme en uniforme. Le premier réflexe de Lena fut de regarder ce qu’il y avait marquer sur sa veste “Lt. Herrera”. D’un lieutenant à un autre lieutenant apparement.

“Bonjour, je peux vous aider?” Demanda Herrera.  
“Oui bonjour, je viens voir si je peux parler au lieutenant Gi … Gel … Gibson!” Fit-elle en recherchant dans le dossier qu’elle avait apporté. “Excusez-moi, j’ai une très mauvaise mémoire des noms.”  
“Ah c’est marrant” S’exclama un pompier qui passait par là “Notre instructeur à l'académie qui est maintenant notre capitaine l’appelait toujours Gelson!”  
“Oui vraiment très marrant Miller” Lança Herrera froidement.  
“Moi c’est Miller” Confirma-t-il à Lena en lui tendant la main.  
“Lena Brown” Répondit-elle en lui rendant la poignée de main.  
“Et non il n’est pas là” Fit Herrera pour reprendre le contrôle sur la conversation “Je peux prendre un message ?”  
“J’aimerai son numéro, s’il-vous-plaît, le Docteur Halstead, qui est venu ce matin m’a demandé de le prendre en charge, je suis chirurgienne et surtout psychanalyste au Grey Sloan”  
“C’est très gentil de vous être déplacé jusqu’ici mais sachez que nous avons des psy avec la centrale des pompiers et ça me semble bien plus adapté”  
“Andy !” Coupa Miller “Je pense que toute l’aide est la bienvenue et peut-être que ça lui fera du bien qu’elle vienne justement en dehors des pompiers”  
“Mais eux ils ont l’expérience des situations à risques, des dangers du métier, il a cru qu’il allait mourir coincé dans le conduit d’aération d’un gratte-ciel en flamme, c’est pas quelqu’un qui a vu une lumière blanche pendant une opération de l’appendicite !”  
“Excusez-moi je suis toujours là” Prévint Lena “Mais c’est vrai qu’en tant qu’ancienne soldat de l’armée, et ayant presque perdue la vie pour sauver mon pays, pour que vous puissiez faire votre métier avec plus ou moins de gentillesse, les symptômes qu’il présente je les connais bien, je les ai vu plus d’une fois, c’est sûrement pour cela que le Docteur Halstead m’a recommandé dans ce cas et que votre capitaine, le Dr Bailey ainsi que la personne que j’imagine être votre père, Pruitt Herrera, l’ont approuvé également” Répondit très calmement la chirurgienne.   
“Miller, je te laisse t’occuper d’elle” Ordonna Herrera avant de partir précipitamment.  
“Elle est à cran votre collègue je crois”  
“Vous n’allez pas psychanalyser toute la caserne, n’est-ce pas?”  
“Non ce n’est pas du tout l’objectif” Fit-elle dans un sourire.  
“Je vais vous donner son numéro”  
“C’est gentil et si je n’arrive pas à l’avoir, j’aimerai que vous le prévenniez que notre premier rendez-vous sera vendredi à 9h et que je ne veux pas qu’il soit en retard”

Après avoir réglé les derniers détails, Lena reparti au Grey Sloan, alors qu’à la caserne Miller vit que Ben et Montgomery n’étaient pas très loin et avaient sûrement tout entendu :

“Lena Brown, tu connais Warren?” Demanda Miller à Ben.  
“Oui et non …” Fit-il un peu embarrassé “C’est l’autre nouvelle, je n’ai pas travaillé avec elle mais …”  
“Oui?”   
“C’est elle qui suit Miranda”  
“Ah … je vois” Répondit Montgomery.  
“En tout cas moi je veux bien me faire psychanalyser” Fit Joyeusement Miller pour remettre un peu d’humour “Bon ce n’est pas le Docteur Pierce mais quand même”  
“Elle n’est plus là Pierce, il faudrait que tu passes à autre chose” Dit Ben en changeant de pièce.  
“Je sais je sais, un jour peut-être”

-A l’hôpital-

Lena et Meredith avaient brillamment réussi leur chirurgie, elles allaient refermer quand Lena fut bipée par le Docteur Webber.  
“On sait ce que c’est ?” Demanda-t-elle à l’infirmière qui avant son bipeur.  
“Non docteur.”  
“Allez-y Brown, je vais finir”  
“D’accord merci” Répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.  
“Hey Brown !”  
“Oui ?”  
“Bon boulot”  
“Merci Dr Grey”

Quand Lena arriva aux urgences, ce fut le Docteur Deluca qui l’accueillit :

“Vous êtes bien plus rapide que quand on doit biper la psychiatrie” Lui dit-il en l’emmenant dans le box du patient.  
“Merci j’imagine” Souria-t-elle. “Ce n’est pas le Docteur Webber qui m’avait bipé?”  
“Si mais le plus gros de la crise étant passée, il est alleé voir un autre patient et m’a charger de voir avec vous pour ce cas-ci”  
“D’accord, j’écoute votre topo”  
“On a un John Doe, une quarantaine d’années, il a été trouvé au milieu d’un parc en pleine crise d’épilepsie, après avoir été délirant et violent, il a refait une crise ici, aucun papiers d’identités, aucun effets personnels à part toutes ces boîtes de médicaments” Fit-il en montrant le tas sur la table à côté d’eux.  
“Oh mon dieu !” Elle commença à regarder chaque boîte “Ce ne sont que des traitements pour des maladies psychiatriques mais toutes différentes et surtout toutes ces molécules sont contraires ! C’est du longtemps terme ou il les a toutes prises en même temps ?”  
“Les pompiers ont dit qu’ils écartaient la thèse de la tentative de suicide mais on ne peut pas entièrement répondre à la question tant qu’on a pas les résultats du labo, et il est surchargé”  
“Super …”  
“Tout ce qu’on a c’est la femme qui se trouve dans le couloir, c’est elle qui a appelé les secours et elle le voit souvent sans savoir qui s’est”  
“D’accord je vais lui parler”  
10 minutes plus tard, elle revint vers le résident.  
“Schizophrène, aucun doute, dès qu’on connaît son bilan toxicologique, on le met sous calmant, s’il se réveille avant, on est très mal”  
“A quel point?”  
“La perte totale de repère avec l’avancée de ses symptômes ? On sera obligé de l’attacher, il ne supportera pas l’enfermement, les perfusions, la vue d’étrangers, il va vraiment être difficilement maîtrisable”  
“Je rappelle le labo”  
“Et j’ai un autre problème Deluca, dans les médicaments il y a plein de choses mais pas la molécule principale du traitement de la schizophrénie, donc je ne sais pas où il a eu ces médicaments mais il y a aucune chance que sa maladie soit bien traitée”  
“Donc c’est une bombe à retardement”  
“Exact” Constata la chirurgienne alors qu’elle regarda Andrew partir en courant vers le laboratoire pour avoir les résultats plus rapidement.

20 minutes plus tard, alors que Lena avait préparé trois médicaments différents à administrer au patient suivant ses résultats et qu’elle apercevait chez lui les premiers signes de réveil, elle vit le Dr.Deluca arriver en courant :

“J’ai les résultats !”  
“Bien joué Deluca ! Montrez moi ça” Le résident tendit la feuille à sa supérieure.  
“Ok quel est votre choix ?” Demanda-t-elle en montrant les 3 solutions préparées.  
“La deuxième, une injection immédiate et une autre dans 2 heures, en surveillant attentivement le patient”  
“Excellent” Fit-elle en échangeant rapidement sa place pour qu’il le fasse avant que le patient ne se réveille. “Vous le surveillez, je veux un rapport toutes les deux heures et dès qu’il est en état, je veux que l’on me bipe pour que je fasse un bilan psychologique et psychiatrique complet et ensuite on mettra en place un vrai traitement digne de ce nom avant qu’il change de service”  
“Bien Dr Brown”  
“Eh Deluca” Dit-elle en s’appuyant contre l’encadrement de la porte.  
“Oui”  
“Bon boulot et belles connaissances des traitements psychiatriques et de leurs conséquences, c’est important et tous les chirurgiens ne les connaissent pas forcément”  
“Merci” Répondit-il alors qu’il avait fini l’injection, Lena pouvait voir le soulagement sur son visage que tout se soit finalement bien passé.  
“Et encore une dernière chose” Fit-elle cette fois plus légère et dans le ton de l’humour. “Il faut que je vous félicite”  
“Euh … pourquoi?”  
“Pas de détournement de regard, concentré sur le cas, vous n’avez pas pesez chacun de vos mots”  
“Pourquoi aurais-je fais ça?” Répondit-il alors qu’il ne la suivait absolument pas.  
“Vous n’avez pas peur de l’horrible étiquette de psy, que je vous retourne le cerveau !’ Fit-elle joyeusement. “Vous avez agit comme avec n’importe quel médecin ! J’aime beaucoup. Gardez ça Deluca !” Dit-elle alors qu’elle était déjà au milieu du couloir. 

-Au commissariat-

En fin de journée, alors que Jay s’apprêtait à partir, il fut happé par ses collègues qui se fichaient, il fallait bien l’avouer, de lui :

“Ta femme te manque déjà ?” Se moqua Jack.  
“Au moins j’ai quelqu’un” Rétorqua Jay avec un sourire.  
“Mais regardez comme il est tout content de la retrouver, tu as vraiment un sourire à la con” Fit Gemma en terminant son rapport.  
“Le jour où vous aurez trouvés la bonne personne, vous comprendrez” Fit le capitaine Olsen.  
“Le grand sage a parlé !” Rit Jesse.  
“Vous savez ce que vous êtes ?” Commença Jay en enfilant sa veste “Des jaloux, parce que nous, quand on rentre chez nous, on a quelqu’un qui nous attend”  
“Oui enfin dans ton cas faut le dire vite, elle est chirurgienne, tu dois plutôt te battre pour la voir” Commenta Ethan.  
“Et ça en vaut la peine, je peux vous l’assurer”  
“On s’en rendra bien compte ce soir de toute façon” Fit Giovanni.   
“Si vous pouviez lui dire que je ne me suis toujours pas fait tirer dessus, ce serait vraiment cool, elle est un peu paniquée à l’idée que ça recommence”  
“Je dis que tu devrais t’en prendre une nouvelle, comme ça tu profiteras de ses bons soins”  
“Oui, et du savon qu’elle va me passer, alors merci mais non merci. A plus tard, oh et encore merci pour le matos Zach ” Soupira Jay.   
“Tu me dois un café et un bagel” Rappela ce dernier.  
“Oui oui !”  
“Au fait, tu vas où déjà ?” Demanda Jesse en l’accompagnant.  
“Dans un centre pour vétérans on va dire, j’aide certains soldats à surmonter leur stress post-traumatique, là j’aide un soldat qui s’appelle James Brown”  
“Heu … il n’aurait pas une soeur ?” Interrogea Jesse.  
“Pourquoi ? Tu te cherches quelqu’un ?” Se moqua Jay.  
“Non mais s’il s’agit bien de qui je pense, alors sa soeur est ma meilleure amie”  
“Lena Brown ? Psychanalyste ?”  
“Oui ! Elle ne m’a même pas prévenue qu’elle vivait sur Seattle ! Comment je vais te l’allumer … Je vais lui rappeler notre enfance, et elle va pleurer” Fit Jesse avec un sourire carnassier au bout des lèvres.  
“Tu veux que je l’invite au match de ce soir ?”  
“Ah mais oui ! Bonne idée ! Mais tu ne l’as prévient pas pour moi !”  
“T’inquiètes, je gère”  
“Et c’est bien ce qui m’effraie”  
“T’avises pas de parler à Cierra toi !”  
“Pourquoi ?”  
“Vous êtes pareils !”  
“Au contraire ! Les génies doivent se regrouper”  
“Va voir sous une fusillade si j’y suis !” 

Jay sortit du commissariat après avoir salué plusieurs personnes et monta dans sa voiture mais juste après avoir placé le matériel sur le siège passagé, il répondit rapidement à un message de son frère avant de se mettre en route pour le centre de vétérans, il devait voir James aujourd’hui. Il se gara devant le centre, attrapa la mallette.

Il se fit saluer d’un sourire par le directeur qu’il évita rapidement quand ce dernier tenta de s’approcher pour lui pour lui parler. Il se dépêcha dans les couloirs et arriva devant la chambre de James, il toqua et attendit d’avoir l’autorisation d’entrée. Il trouva James le regard perdu, sa tête tournée vers la fenêtre :

“Je vois que quand je ne suis pas là tu t’ennuies, ça me fait chaud au coeur” Plaisanta Jay.  
“Ton arrogance est impressionnante …”  
“Je sais, Cierra me le dit souvent”  
“Cierra ?”  
“Ma femme”  
“Tu es marié ? Je me sens trahi, je croyais qu’il y avait quelque chose entre nous” Fit James en essayant de plaisanter.  
“Je vois que tu es de bonne humeur, je peux savoir pourquoi ?”  
“Non”  
“Ah bah sympa, je suis là, je viens avec une bonne idée et une proposition malhonnête”   
“Là c’est moi qui suis curieux”   
“Mange et on discute”  
“Je croyais que ma soeur était la seule personne a me faire du chantage mais je vois que j’ai tord …”  
“Hey… Ils te donnent du gâteau au chocolat et toi tu veux refuser ? Hey … Sérieux ? Même en train de mourir je dirais oui !”   
“Si jamais il est dégueulasse …”  
“Tu pourras me tirer dessus …”  
“J’allais dire t’étrangler mais ça marche aussi”  
“On va parler d’autre chose que de ma mort hein …”  
“Bonne idée, alors, tu voulais quoi ?”  
“Alors voilà … mes deux idées sont en fait liées. Mon espionne m’a dit que tu aimais bien le hockey, alors voilà, je me suis arrangé avec un collègue pour que tu puisses assister au match depuis ta chambre” Fit Jay en montrant la mallette qu’il tenait.  
“Tu te fiches de moi ?” S’exclama James avec, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un éclat dans le regard.   
“Et bien non mon bon monsieur, regarde moi ce matos de malade” Fit Jay en commençant à installer le matériel comme lui avait montré Zach “Tu verras tout grâce à cette caméra que j’installerai pendant le match”  
“Honnêtement … merci, j’en avais marre de regarder du foot”   
“Je sais, j’ai des idées incroyables parfois, du coup pour me remercier tu vas forcer ta soeur à m’accompagner”  
“Et pourquoi ?”  
“Parce que son meilleur ami, qui est dans mon unité, ne savait pas qu’elle était à Seattle, et elle ignore qu’il est ici, veut la surprendre ce soir”  
“Attend, Jesse est là? Et tu veux que je t’aide à jouer un tour à ma soeur ? Fallait commencer par ça !” S’exclama James en mangeant son gâteau de bon coeur.   
“Je sais qu’elle va sûrement passer te voir ou t’appeler bientôt donc …”  
“Laisse-moi faire, je gère” Sourit James.   
“Okay, voilà le ticket, je te fais confiance pour qu’elle vienne d’accord ?”  
“Hey ! je suis un homme de parole ! Je suis peut-être pas en forme, mais pour embêter ma soeur je serai toujours présent, je pourrais continuer à vivre juste pour ça”  
“C’est … pas cool pour ta soeur mec, mais au moins tu as un objectif, c’est toujours ça je suppose”  
“Je fais de mon mieux, tu pourras demander à ce que l’on m’apporte plus de gâteau ?”  
“Tu as faim ?”  
“Non mais comme tu l’as dit, du gâteau au chocolat ça ne se refuse pas”  
“Je peux goûter ?”  
“Prend toi une balle et on en reparle”  
“Je me suis déjà fait tirer dessus !”   
“Et bien, tu auras le droit d’avoir une part après ta prochaine balle”  
“Au moins ta soeur elle est gentille !”  
“Dégage de là Halstead où je m’en charge !” Menaça gentiment James.  
“Mais c’est qu’il ferait presque peur” Rit Jay en évitant un coussin.  
“Dès que je me sentirai mieux je t’enverrai au tapis et je te défigurerai tellement que ta femme demandera le divorce”  
“Elle m’aime trop, elle verra au-delà des apparences”  
“Oui enfin, jusqu’à un certain stade”  
“Oui oui, bon, je te laisse j’ai deux ou trois trucs à régler avant le match”  
“Je t’envoie un message quand j’aurais fait ma part”  
“Ça marche ! Je repasserai demain, histoire que l’on discute du match”  
“Tu sais où me trouver …”  
“Et garde-moi du gâteau !”   
“Dans tes rêves Halstead !”

-A l’hôpital-

Lena venait de refaire le tour de ses différents patients, elle avait fini sa journée depuis au moins 20 minutes. Elle se dirigea vers le vestiaire et fut très heureuse de se poser quelques secondes. La journée commençait à être longue, elle se rendit compte qu’elle avait oublié son téléphone dans son casier, elle retourna tout pour le trouver, elle se disait que si elle n’avait pas de nouvelles du pompier, il faudrait qu’elle le rappelle et après, elle irait prendre une bière. Oui ça c’était une bonne idée, une bière au bar d’en face, avec un peu de chance elle tomberait sur des collègues qui n’avait pas trop peur d’elle, ensuite elle rentrerait chez elle appelerai James et prendrait un bain … mais en attendant elle retrouva son téléphone alors qu’elle avait réunit ses affaires pour partir. Elle l’alluma et vit qu’elle avait un appel manqué de James. Elle regarda une seconde, alors qu’elle traversait le couloir, un appel de James?!

“Un problème Brown?” Demanda Cierra qui passait par là.  
“Mon frère m’a appelé” Répondit Lena qui commençait déjà à écouter le message vocal tout en se mettant à courir.  
“Mais c’est un problème ça?!” Se demanda Cierra à elle-même.

Lena monta dans sa voiture à toute vitesse, la voix triste de son frère qu’elle venait d’entendre dans ce message résonnait dans sa tête, il avait l’air désespéré, avait-il eu des mauvaises nouvelles à propos du divorce? Sam l’aurait prévenu quand même. Ou alors il n’avait pas eu la force d’appeler leurs parents et ça le faisait paniquer, pourquoi avait-elle autant insisté ?! Elle se gara rapidement et entra dans le centre quand elle fut stoppée par des aides soignantes.

“Mademoiselle Brown ça fait plaisir de voir votre frère aujourd’hui”  
“Pardon ?!” Demanda-t-elle alors qu’elle paniquait depuis son départ de l’hôpital.  
“Il a bien mangé, il a été moins bougon quand nous sommes allés le voir, il a même souri !”

Lena était complètement perdue, elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et se dirigea vers la chambre de James. Elle entra sans demander quoique ce soit et vit son frère manger une part de gâteau.

“James, dis moi que tu n’as pas fait ce que je crois que tu as fais?”  
“Il est bon ce gâteau p’tite soeur”  
“Tu m’as fait la peur de ma vie … ou au moins l’une d’entre elle! On peut savoir pourquoi?”  
“Pour mieux me faire pardonner, tiens” Fit-il en lui tendant le ticket.  
“Qu’est ce que c’est ?! Et qu’est ce que c’est ça?!” Répondit-elle en regardant le ticket tout en découvrant le matériel laissé par Jay.  
“Un billet pour un match de hockey ce soir et le reste ça va être ma façon à moi de voir le match”  
“Mais pourquoi je ferais ça ?! Je n’aime pas le hockey, j’ai jamais aimé ça et d’où ça vient tout ça ?”  
“Halstead, le flic qui travaille ici, c’est lui qui a tout prévu et puis tu auras des collègues là-bas et d’autres personnes, tu feras des rencontres ça te fera du bien”

Lena le regarda d’un air interrogatif.

“J’ai parlé à Ryan”  
“Bien sûr que tu l’as fait” Fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.  
“Et ça ferait vraiment très plaisir à tout grand frère tout triste que sa soeur sorte et qu’ensuite elle lui raconte le reste du match le lendemain”  
“Mais tu vas le voir !”  
“P’tite soeur” Supplia-t-il.  
“Tu vas toujours appeler les parents”  
“Oui, promis”  
“Ok j’y vais”

En guise de réponse, James lui fit un grand sourire.

“Qu’est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour ce sourire?”

Lena resta encore quelques minutes et repartit chez elle, après tout il fallait qu’elle se prépare pour aller à ce match. En arrivant, elle avait deux messages “C’est cool que tu ailles à ce match de hockey Len” de Ryan et “Tu vas adorer le match, mon p’tit moineau” de Sam. Lena leva les yeux au ciel, quand est-ce que cette journée va se finir ?!


	3. Chapitre 3

Il n’était pas si mal ce plafond, il était différent de celui de sa salle-à-manger, pensait Cierra. Elle replaça le coussin qui était sous sa nuque d’une main puis tourna légèrement la tête en direction de la fenêtre, la liberté pensait-elle. Une liberté qui pour l’instant, lui était inaccessible, à côté de ce qu’elle vivait depuis deux mois, une descente aux Enfers semblait être une promenade de santé. Qu’est-ce qui avait mal tourné ? Se demandait-elle, était-ce Alex qui avait oublié de faire son job en prévenant les personnes concernées que sortir voir un match de Hockey n’était pas une bonne idée lorsque l’on était les cibles prioritaires d’un gang ? Ou alors Jay qui ne la laissait pas respirer, tiens en parlant du loup … elle attrapa son téléphone qui était dans sa poche, ouvrit le message de son mari auquel elle répondit très gentiment : fiche-moi la paix. 

Elle comprenait que son mari puisse être inquiet pour sa sécurité, mais de là à l’empêcher de conduire toute seule, de lui servir de taxi, de faire installer des caméras de sécurité chez eux, d’avoir une patrouille devant leur maison à longueur de temps … Deux mois c’était long. Alors elle fit la seule chose à laquelle elle put penser, elle opéra. Ah ça … Elle battit un record, travailla sur une nouvelle technique de chirurgie cardiovasculaire, força les internes à travailler comme des acharnés, au grand plaisir de Richard et Miranda qui avaient l’impression de revivre l’époque où Meredith Grey était encore interne, tout comme Alex qui tapait sur le système de Miranda. 

La paix qui s’était emparée de Cierra fut brutalement interrompue quand la porte du bureau dans lequel elle s’était cachée, s’ouvrit. L’intru laissa échapper un léger cri de surprise :

“Docteur Halstead !” S’écria Lena “Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas utiliser mon bureau comme salle de repos !”  
“Ce n’est tout de même pas ma faute si votre bureau est le seul endroit de la ville où personne ne vient me chercher !”  
“Parce que vous refusez de parler de vos problèmes !”  
“Pour parler de problèmes il faut déjà en avoir !”  
“Et si vous me laissiez en décider par moi-même ? Vous savez, en me donnant votre dossier par exemple” Tenta Lena pour la énième fois en s’installant dans son fauteuil.  
“Pas possible, déjà parce que vous n’avez pas besoin de le voir, mais aussi parce que j’ai pas envie de vous le donner et pour finir, une partie de mon dossier est scellé, brûlé et dispersé au vent”  
“Pardon ?!”  
“Façon de parler. Par contre j’ai une question pour vous” Fit Cierra en se décidant à s’asseoir.  
“Je vous écoute”  
“Comment ça va ?”  
“Hein ?!”  
“Je demande parce que depuis deux mois vous passez votre temps à être sur notre dos, donc je voulais savoir si tout allait bien pour vous”  
“Je ne suis pas sûre d’aimer cette considération”  
“Très bien alors changeons de sujet, si je tue mon frère pour m’avoir pousser au bout du rouleau, est-ce que j’ai une chance d’échapper à la prison ?”   
“Aucune chance”  
“Ah merde, et si je déguise ça en suicide ?”  
“Non plus”  
“Ah … Alors je n’ai plus qu’à le jeter dehors”  
“Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?” Demanda Lena qui avait enfin l’impression que Cierra allait s’ouvrir à elle.   
“Oh rien, bonne journée”  
“Cierra ! Attendez !! DOCTEUR HALSTEAD !! VOTRE DOSSIER !!!!” Cria Lena alors que Cierra était déjà partie.   
“Aucune chance” Fit Cierra en montrant rapidement sa tête dans l’encadrement de la porte.  
“J’en ai marre d’elle …Même Avery est moins agaçant !” Râla Lena.

Lena repensa alors à la visite que le frère de Cierra lui avait faite il y a de cela, quelques jours. 

-Deux jours plus tôt- 

Lena qui passait par l’entrée pour remettre un dossier, resta clouée sur place devant l’homme qui s’adressait à l’accueil, un grand brun ténébreux au regard … rêveur. Cierra qui passait par là au même moment, s’installa à côté de Lena à la surprise de cette dernière :

“Il n’est pas mal hein ?” Demanda alors Cierra.  
“Oh que oui !” S’exclama Lena.  
“Vous voulez un tue-l’amour ?”  
“Pas vraiment …”  
“C’est mon frère”  
“Merde !” S’écria Lena avant de poser brutalement son dossier pour repartir vers son bureau avant de se stopper rapidement “ Elle a un frère ?! Je le note dans son nouveau dossier !!”

Cependant, à peine une heure plus tard, alors qu’elle relisait le compte-rendu de séance d’un patient, elle fut surprise de voir débarquer le dit frère de Cierra dans son bureau :

“Docteur Brown ?”  
“C’est moi-même, je peux vous aider ?”  
“Oui, Eliott Holmes, adjoint au procureur de Seattle, ne vous inquiétez pas, je viens vous parler de ma soeur Cierra, vous n’avez pas de problèmes avec la justice” Se présenta rapidement Eliott.  
“Intéressant, très intéressant” Marmonna Lena en ajoutant ces nouveaux détails au dossier flambant neuf de Cierra.  
“Que faites-vous ?”  
“J’ai commencé un dossier sur votre soeur, puisqu’elle refuse de me le donner”  
“Oh, je vous ai apporté un café glacé, j’espère que vous aimez ça, j’espèrai que ça puisse m’accorder dix minutes de votre temps”  
“Il s’est passé quoi ? Je veux dire, la différence entre Cierra et vous …”  
“C’est justement ce qui m’amène, d’ailleurs vous pouvez noter que nous sommes jumeaux, nous avons une soeur plus jeune qui est avocate dans l’armée, notre père est diplomate et notre mère est neurochirugienne”  
“Et vous avez des ratés dans votre famille ?”  
“Un cousin éloigné qui est dentiste ?” Proposa Eliott.  
“Et je suppose que vous parlez tous trois-cent-milles langues”  
“Juste sept”   
“Oh bah bien sûr ! Famille de mutants ! Bref, qu’est-ce qui vous amène ?”  
“J’ai appris par Jay, parce que Cierra me boude, enfin j’ai prévu de la faire craquer avec un muffin au citron, elle adore ça, que d’ici deux jours vous deviez vous rendre sur une base militaire, et j’aimerais vous demander de garder un oeil sur elle, car je ne pourrais pas être présent et parfois Jay ne suffit pas”  
“Déjà doucement, et expliquez-moi mieux que ça !”  
“Comme je l’ai compris, vous ne savez rien du passé … tumultueux de Cierra et la communication entre vous à l’air … complexe, alors je vais résumer : vous êtes psy et militaire, deux choses qu’elle hait, en fait, vous représentez les deux choses qu’elle déteste le plus au monde. Ce n’est pas vous personnellement, si elle ne vous aimait pas, elle ne vous parlerait même pas”  
“Là c’est trop d’informations ou pas assez !” Fit Lena en notant tout ce qui était important.  
“Elle a été médecin pour l’ONU pendant un moment, un très long moment, elle a travaillé aux côtés de militaires et les choses se sont très mal passées” Expliqua Eliott en serrant les poings, ce qui n’échappa pas à Lena.  
“Je vois …”  
“Je suis à peu près sûr qu’elle va faire une crise de panique une fois sur place, et elle n’en a pas eu depuis des années, avec le stress de ces derniers des mois, j’ai peur que ça fasse des ravages. Je sais que je vous en demande sûrement beaucoup, surtout pour une personne qui cherche à aider mon obstinée de soeur …”  
“Donc, je suis supposée aider votre soeur sans savoir de quoi elle souffre”  
“Elle ne souffre pas, enfin plus. Bref … Je vous remercie”  
“Je garderai un oeil sur elle, mais si vous pouviez essayer de faire pression sur Cierra pour que j’obtienne son dossier …”  
“J’ai essayé, Jay a essayé, mais on s’est tous les deux retrouvés à dormir dehors”   
“Génial …”

-Présent-

Cierra avait finalement décidé de retourner à la civilisation et consultait ses mails sur son téléphone tout en sirotant son café : mail de prévention sur les attaques à mains armées, mail de Jay sur un nouveau système de caméras, nouveau planning pour les rondes des policiers chargés de sa sécurité, etc … Cierra poussa un soupir agacé et ferma les yeux pour profiter du soleil grâce aux baies vitrées. 

“NON MAIS ÇA NE VA PAS OU QUOI ?!” Hurlèrent deux voix masculines, attirant toute l’attention sur eux.   
“Je les hais” marmonna Cierra sans se retourner.  
“On a dit qu’il fallait éviter les risques !!!” S’écria Eliott en se postant devant elle.  
“Un bon sniper et s’en est fini de toi ! Tu veux en finir avec la vie ou quoi ?!” S’exclama Jay en se mettant à côté de son beau-frère.  
“Tu pourrais répondre !” Fit Eliott alors que Cierra continuait de boire son café et de regarder ses mails.   
“Je prends la gauche”  
“Okay, je me charge de la droite”

D’un coup, Cierra sentit sa chaise bougée et elle avec, elle vit Meredith au loin à qui elle fit un signe de la main, elle aperçut Jackson retenir un fou rire, et surtout elle remarqua les regards des femmes sur son mari et sur son frère. Fatiguée du comportement des deux hommes, elle se leva sans dire un mot, le changement de poids fit tomber les deux hommes et Cierra partit sans un mot :

“Cierra tu restes là !!!”  
“On peut savoir qui vous êtes ?” Demanda Miranda en regardant Eliott tandis que Jay et lui se relevaient..  
“Eliott Holmes, adjoint au procureur, garde du corps temporaire de mon ingrate de soeur !”  
“Elle a un frère ?” S’étonna Jo en détaillant Eliott de la tête aux pieds.  
“Hey ! Eliott, ça fait un bail” Sourit Meredith en le prenant rapidement dans ses bras  
“Salut Mer’, et oui elle a un frère mais aussi une soeur”

Quelques heures plus tard, Meredith et Cierra qui venaient de finir une chirurgie avec succès, sortirent du bloc en s’étirant :

“Ton frère avait l’air en forme”  
“Il a une femme qui l’éloigne de la mal-bouffe et qui le force à s'entraîner donc il est en parfaite santée”  
“Comme toi avec Jay quoi”  
“Oui enfin, avec Jay nous avons contrat, le week-end c’est lui décide du menu”  
“Ça c’est de la démocratie. Oh fait, ta filleule aimerait bien que tu passes du temps avec elle”  
“Et depuis quand je suis maraine ?”  
“Quoi ? Tu n’avais pas reçu ma lettre ?”  
“Je me foutais de toi”  
“Où est-ce que tu vas ?”  
“J’ai rendez-vous avec Brown, c’était le deal pour qu’elle me laisse squatter son canapé une heure tous les jours pour m’éloigner de tous ces fous qui pensent nous protéger en nous étouffant”  
“Ne m’en parle pas, Amélia est revenue vivre définitivement chez moi … J’avais prévu de faire de sa chambre un bureau moi …”  
“A ta place, je changerai toutes les serrures quand tes locataires sont partis bosser”  
“Je devrais garder cette idée sous le coude. Donc tu vas parler à Brown ? Elle va jamais se remettre de tous tes traumas …”  
“Tu as vraiment cru que je lui parlerai de moi ? Je vais tout lui raconter sur ma soeur et mon frère, je vais tellement te la dégoûter de ma famille que rien que l’idée de me poser une question la fera rougir”

Lena regarda Cierra la bouche grande ouverte :

“Vous vous foutez de moi … Non … Franchement ?!” S’exclama Lena.  
“Si je vous le dit !”  
“Mais et vous …”  
“Ah ah ! Le deal c’était mon frère et ma soeur, d’ailleurs Eliott quand il était à la fac …”

Une heure plus tard, Lena ordonnait une trève :

“Votre famille est maboule ! Vous parlez tous 7 langues car comme ça vous en parliez une différente tous les jours ?! Et pourquoi apprendre le coréen ?!”  
“Parce qu’on a vécu en Corée ...Si vous saviez combien de mecs ont courus après ma soeur lorsqu’elle parlait français … Eliott a presque tiré sur l’un des prétendants un jour, avec un fusil de paintball … Notre père avait tellement hurlé sur Chiara quand il apprit comment elle traitait les hommes, notre mère à fait la même avec Eliott mais concernant les femmes” Cierra se leva, prête à partir après s’est fait appelée pour une intervention “Mais vous voulez savoir le meilleur dans tout ça ?”  
“Je vous écoute” Soupira Lena.  
“J’étais pire que les deux réunis, mais je n’ai été attrapée” Fit Cierra avant de regarder Lena droit dans les yeux “Jamais”  
“AMENEZ MOI VOTRE DOSSIER !!”  
“On y pensera”

-Plus tard-

Alors que le Docteur Bailey traversait un couloir, Amélia, Alex et Link lui bloquèrent la route :

“Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ?!”  
“Écoutez” Fit Amelia qui avait été désignée comme porte-parole. “Nous ne sommes pas sûre que le Docteur Brown soit la personne adéquate par rapport à toute cette histoire”  
“Êtes-vous en train de remettre en cause mon jugement ?!” S’indigna Miranda.  
“Elle s’est prit une balle !” Rappela Link.  
“Et elle nous colle tout le temps !” Rajouta Alex.  
“Vous êtes vraiment sûrs qu’elle collait moins avant ? Non plus sérieusement je sais qu’elle s’est prit une balle, je sais qu’elle a vécu le même traumatisme que tout le monde mais elle n’est pas concernée par cette mise en danger que le Docteur Karev a bien oublié d’annoncer, elle est qualifiée et surtout je lui ai fait voir trois spécialistes à qui elle a complètement retourné la tête. Elle va bien et je reste persuadée qu’elle est la meilleure personne pour ce travail !”  
“C’est sûr que par rapport au type qui nous a fait le bilan complet …” Marmonna Link à ses collègues.  
“Vous savez ce qui est injuste ?” Demanda Alex “C’est qu’elle fiche la paix à Meredith et Cierra ! Pourquoi elles et pas nous ?”  
“Meredith l’a menacée de lui laisser ses gosses pour la journée et quant à Cierra … Disons qu’elle et Lena jouent à cache-cache et surtout à qui craquera la première” Fit Amélia en repensant à ce que Meredith lui avait raconté.  
“Sa ... présence c’est sa façon de gérer les choses, mais elle les gère bien, pour l’instant aucun d’entre vous n’a explosé et elle aide aussi les pompiers et les policiers impliqués je vous rappelle, il y a pas mal de choses qui tiennent en ce moment et elle n’y est pas pour rien donc oui elle est la personne adéquate, vous vous souvenez pour Hughes ?”

-Deux semaines plus tôt à la caserne 19-

Tout le monde se trouvait autour de la table en train de déjeuner, quand tout à coup un bruit proche de celui d’un pétard ou d’un coup de feu se fit entendre. Le premier réflexe de chacun fut de se baisser mais voyant que rien ne se passait, ils n’allèrent pas au bout de leur geste, puis ils entendirent le capitaine :

“Excusez-moi ce n’est rien, c’est juste moi qui essaie de réparer cette foutue machine”

Tout le monde décida donc d’aller voir, tout le monde sauf Vic, elle resta assise à sa place, le regard vers le sol, les mains tremblante, elle sentait que sa respiration lui échappait totalement, elle était comme figée. Au bout de quelques minutes, Travis qui avait remarqué son absence remonta la voir :

“Eh Vic qu’est-ce qui se passe ?” Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et s’aperçut alors du tremblement, elle n’arrivait pas à parler et sa respiration était de plus en plus difficile, il chercha alors à la rassurer, tenta de lui parler, mais aussi de la faire respirer comme il pouvait avoir besoin de le faire au cours de différentes interventions mais il y avait peu voire presque pas de résultats, Dean qui le suivait de pas très loin, regardait la scène impuissant, jusqu’à ce qu’il ait une idée :

“Travis ne bouge pas, je reviens” Il prit son téléphone et appela quelqu’un en descendant les marches deux par deux, son appel passé, il attendit impatiemment devant la caserne. À peine quelques minutes plus tard il vit Lena arriver à toute vitesse :

“Je suis vraiment content que tu sois libre, viens elle est là-haut” Dit-il pour l’accueillir avant de la mener vers la salle en question. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent que Travis avait réussi à faire retrouver une respiration plus ou moins correcte à Vic mais elle restait prostrée et tremblante :

“Ok j’ai besoin que tout le monde sorte de la salle” Demanda Lena très calmement.

Travis qui n’était pas sûr de vouloir laisser Vic, mais Lena lui fit un signe de tête voulant dire qu’elle gérait la situation. Elle tourna la chaise de Vic pour qu’elle ne soit plus devant la table, pour lui donner de l’espace et s'accroupit devant elle, elle lui prit les mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux :

“Victoria, vous vous souvenez de moi ? Lena Brown, médecin au Grey Sloan, on m’a dit que ça faisait plusieurs minutes que vous aviez du mal à respirer ? Je vais avoir besoin que vous vous concentriez attentivement sur votre respiration et sur la mienne, l’objectif est que vous vous caliez sur mon souffle” Lena reprit une de ses mains pour mimer ses inspirations et expirations. Lorsqu’elle vit que Vic suivait sa main du regard, elle savait qu’une partie du chemin était faite, au fur et à mesure, ses respirations devenaient régulières et ses mains plus stables, elle retrouva alors le regard de Lena :

“Lucas est mort”  
“Je sais Vic”  
“Je suis arrivée à un moment où j’aurais voulu mourir avec lui et puis après je me suis souvenue de combien je me sentais en vie quand j’aidais les gens”  
“C’est une excellente chose ça”  
“Et puis … il y a eu la fusillade … la nouvelle qu’on est poursuivi par un gang qui veut notre peau et j’ai jamais eu autant peur de mourir”  
“La peur est une bonne chose Vic, aujourd’hui je sais que la situation est insupportable et vraiment très compliquée mais elle va se terminer, j’en suis sûre et aujourd’hui l’endroit où vous êtes le plus en sécurité est ici avec vos collègues et je pense que c’est aussi l’endroit où vous vous sentez le mieux, je me trompe?”  
Vic baissa la tête comme un aveu. “Vous voulez dire que si je lâche …”  
“Oui, si quelqu’un doit déclarer que vous êtes en incapacité de faire votre travail, vous serez coupée de tout ça” Fit Lena en montrant la caserne.  
“Et ça ce n’est pas possible”  
“Je sais que vous êtes forte, vous pouvez le faire et je suis là si vous avez besoin, je vais vous donner mon numéro personnel, vous pouvez m’appeler le jour, la nuit, à n’importe quel moment”  
“Il faut que je me batte pour rester là ?”  
“C’est à vous de voir, mais tant que vous avez un but, c’est l’essentiel”  
“Je l’ai déjà fait, me battre pour garder mon métier … malgré la peur”  
“Alors vous pouvez le refaire”  
“J’ai eu peur du feu”  
“Vous vous en êtes sortie ?”  
“Oui” Confirma Vic.  
“Alors tout est réalisable, ce sont des peurs fréquentes chez les personnes qui se mettent en danger, avoir peur de la chose que vous êtes censés arrêter ou combattre, il y a peu de personnes qui s’en remette”  
“Mais moi j’ai réussi”

Lena lui sourit, elle vérifia sa respiration, et vu que ses mains ne tremblaient plus, son regard paraissait plus confiant aussi. Elle l’a fit se remettre debout et la laissa revenir avec ses coéquipiers calmement. Miller et Sullivan se dirigèrent vers Lena.

“Merci d’être venu aussi rapidement” Fit Miller en retrouvant Lena.  
“J’étais disponible, il n’y avait pas de raison pour que je ne vienne pas, mais elle forte, elle va y arriver”  
“Elle ne devrait pas prendre quelques jours ?” Demanda le Capitaine.  
“Je pense que ce serait une énorme erreur, c’est ici qu’elle arrivera à tout surmonter”  
“J’en prends bonnes notes” Répondit-il en retournant vers son bureau.  
“Tu es de garde cette nuit ?” Interrogea Miller en changeant de conversation.  
“Oui je finis vers 7h demain matin”  
“Nous aussi, ça te dit de passer à la péniche prendre une bière pour le petit déjeuner comme les autres fois ? Il y aura Jack et Travis”  
“Oui pourquoi pas, c’était sympa les autres fois”  
“C’est pas trop dérangeant pour toi avec Jack ? Je veux dire tu restes sa psy”  
“C’est sûr que ce n’est pas courant mais rien de ce qu’on vit en ce moment est très habituel, je crois que l’on différencie bien les situations donc ça va”  
“Et si tes supérieurs l’apprenait? Je veux dire c’est vite fait, si Ben dit ça comme ça à sa femme …”  
“Si c’est la question que tu poses je ne risques pas mon poste en allant prendre une bière avec vous, je gère, s’il y a des questions je saurais y répondre ne t’inquiètes pas”  
“On dirait que tu as une idée derrière la tête” S’interrogea-t-il.  
“J’ai toujours un plan au cas où” Plaisanta-t-elle à moitié en se dirigeant vers la sortie. “Alors à demain matin”

En reprenant le chemin de la sortie, Lena tomba sur Jack.

“Ah Gibson !” Fit-elle pour attirer son attention “c’est de l’administratif j’espère” Ajouta-t-elle en voyant qu’il travaillait.  
“Oh oui !” S’exclama-t-il en lui montrant la pile de papiers devant lui avec un air complètement perdu devant la paperasse. Elle ne pu s’empêcher de rire devant la scène.  
“Au fait, je vous rejoins demain matin à la péniche, invitation de Dean”  
“Ah c’est cool !” Répondit-il enthousiaste “ça me fait penser” Continua-t-il, cette fois plus gêné “est-ce que ce serait possible, comme ça, une fois par hasard, qu’on puisse boire un verre en dehors de la maison, chez Joe par exemple, c’est en face de l’hôpital …”  
“Sans Dean et Travis tu veux dire ?”  
“Éventuellement, oui”

Lena se redressa et prit un air sérieux :

“Lieutenant Gibson n’oubliez pas notre rendez-vous de mercredi et je ne veux pas que vous soyez en retard” Elle commença à reprendre le chemin de la sortie.  
“Attends, je ne veux pas te mettre dans une situation délicate”  
“À demain matin Jack” Finit-elle avant de partir.

-Présent-

Lena cherchait désespérément Cierra, Meredith, Link, Amélia et Alex, en bref toutes les personnes visées par le gang mais surtout toutes les personnes qui allaient participer dans l’après-midi à des ateliers, présentés par des militaires, sur le self-défense et sur l’appréciation à juger une personne potentiellement suspecte. En tant que soutien psychologique, Lena serait de la partie et pour l’instant elle avait besoin de s’occuper l’esprit car elle savait qu’elle y retrouverait également son père, présent dans le coin à cause d’un meeting, prévu pour le lendemain, entre différentes bases militaires et en tant que membre honorifique, il était l’un des invités d’honneur. Et même si tout cela était très bien, Lena n’avait pas plus envie que ça que 5 médecins avec qui elle travaillait rencontre son père mais par contre, elle avait terriblement envie de le voir, il faut dire qu’elle l’adorait, l’admirait et puis ça faisait un petit moment qu’elle ne l’avait pas vu, il ne lui faisait pas de visites régulières depuis qu’une balle l’avait effleurée contrairement à …

“Sam !” S’exclama-t-elle avec le plus d’étonnement possible alors que son frère se trouvait en face d’elle.  
“Il fut un temps où tu étais heureuse de me voir” Fit-il faussement ennuyé de la situation en la prenant dans ses bras.  
“Mais je suis contente de te voir, vraiment ! Je ne suis juste plus habituée à te voir aussi souvent”  
“Mon petit moineau s’est prit une vilaine balle et ils ne veulent même pas te protéger, il faut bien que quelqu’un le fasse” Répondit-il, plein de tristesse dans la voix, ce qui commençait à faire chavirer Lena. “Dis moi tu n’aurais pas un endroit plus calme, si tu a un peu de temps pour que l’on puisse parler?”  
“Si, suis moi on va aller dans mon bureau” En arrivant, ils continuèrent leur conversation. “Alors d’abord, je ne me suis pas pris une balle, elle m’a juste effleurée, ensuite je ne suis pas surveillée puisque je ne suis pas en danger, puis je peux m’occuper de moi-même sans avoir besoin de surveillance et pour finir tu sais que les parents sont à Seattle aujourd’hui ? Si avec ça je suis pas surveillée …”  
“Papa a prévue de te regarder sous toutes les coutures pour être sûr que tu ailles bien”  
“Super original” Fit-elle en souriant. “Dis-moi, tu n’aurais pas quelque chose à me dire par hasard ?” Demanda-t-elle alors qu’elle le voyait légèrement nerveux.  
“En fait, c’est même la raison de ma venue”  
“Attends, tu as fait prêt de 4 000 kilomètres pour me parler … là tu m’inquiètes … Rassures-moi, tu sais à quoi sert un téléphone ?”  
“J’ai quitté mon boulot Lena”  
“Pardon ?” Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et vit que c’était sérieux. “Attends c’est une conversation post-décision ? Je comprends pas, j’étais où à la conversation pré-décision ? Je n’y ai pas été conviée ?! ”  
“Attends, attends, j’ai retrouvé le même poste … mais à Seattle”  
“Sam … tu sais que si ça se trouve dans un an ni James, ni moi ne serons encore là”  
“T’es pas contente que ton grand frère vive tout près de toi ?” Fit Sam tel un petit chiot malheureux.  
“Ah mais si, bien sûr que si je suis ravie de retrouver mon grand frère préféré, de pouvoir sortir avec lui, de pouvoir me confier à lui autrement qu’à travers un téléphone mais je ne veux pas que le dit-frère sacrifie sa carrière pour ça ! Seattle c’est pas Washington et tu le sais, tu feras quoi si on n’est plus là ?”  
“Eh bien, je ne suis pas parti fâché de là-bas je connais du monde, je n’aurais pas de mal à y retourner, mais pour l’instant j’ai mon frère et ma soeur qui sont là et j’ai envie d’en profiter et puis on est bien plus prêt de Portland et donc des parents. J’ai eu l’opportunité Lena donc j’ai foncé, comme toi quand tu as décidé de venir ici”  
“Je … je suis la première au courant ?”  
“Oui, je vais profiter des jours prochains pour le dire à tout le monde”  
“Quel honneur !”   
“En fait, j’ai quelque chose à te demander”  
“Je me disais aussi, je t’écoute”  
“Tu pourrais m'héberger quelques temps, jusqu’à ce que je trouve quelque chose ici et que tous les papiers soient fais, mes affaires ramenées … tout ça quoi”

Lena hocha la tête avec un grand sourire:

“Rien que ça ?”   
“Allé petit moineau !”  
“Évidemment que c’est oui”  
“Hallelujah ! Pour fêter ça resto ce soir ?”  
“Euh … ce soir ? Désolée ça va pas être possible” Répondit-elle, embarrassée .  
“Alors demain soir ?”  
“Et qu’est-ce que tu dis d’après-demain à la place ?”  
“Hein ? Lena Brown que cachez-vous ?” Fit Sam en la fixant, tentant de déterminer ce qu’elle cachait.  
“Rien, je te promets, c’est juste une longue histoire”  
Lena repensa aux évènements des derniers jours.

-4 jours plus tôt-

Lena était une nouvelle fois de garde pour la nuit, elle les enchaînait depuis un certain temps en plus des quelques rendez-vous en journée … mais la nuit tout est plus calme ce qui l’aidait à supporter la charge de travail et elle savait que ce n’était qu’un passage, quand toutes ces histoires de gang seraient finies tout se calmerait … enfin elle l’espérait. Cette nuit là, elle avait de nouveau la compagnie de Andrew. Le résident était souvent assigné à son service par le Docteur Webber, de plus il avait réquisitionné son aide sur les maladies psychiques, psychiatriques et psychologiques, il souhaitait approfondir ses connaissances et Lena trouvait ça formidable, alors c’était avec plaisir que pendant leurs longues heures de gardes nocturnes, elle l’aidait à réviser notamment avec les cas qu'ils avaient déjà eu.

"Monsieur Carter a été transféré en centre spécialisé aujourd'hui" Annonça Andrew.  
“Ah c’est une bonne chose, ça faisait déjà un long moment qu’il était là, il avait besoin d’une prise en charge plus complète”  
“Ça fait 2 mois … à peu près” Lança-t-il pas vraiment par hasard.  
“Ah oui c'est vrai que c'était juste avant …"  
"La fusillade" Fit-il en terminant la phrase qu'elle avait commencé.  
"Et le match de hockey !" Reprit-elle avec humour. "Je ne mettrai plus jamais les pieds à un match de hockey Deluca"  
"De toute façon, c'est pas terrible comme sport"  
"Tout à fait d'accord! Il faut dire ça à mes frères !"  
"Après en avez-vous vraiment beaucoup de souvenirs ?" Tenta-t-il.  
"Je ne vous permets pas Deluca" Dit-elle en souriant. "Mais je dois dire que 2 mois après, à peu près tous les souvenirs sont revenus … malgré mon état … d'ébriété" Avoua-t-elle.  
"C'était sûrement plus qu’avantageux vu la situation"  
"Je n'ai jamais paniqué c'est sûr"  
"Ça cicatrise bien?" Demanda-t-il en désignant sa hanche.  
"Ça va ça va" En voyant son regard insistant, elle continua "Non je ne vous montrerai pas, vous en avez assez vu ce soir là !" S'exclama-t-elle en riant.  
"Vous m'avez même accusé de voyeurisme et d'être un pervers"  
"Ah ..."  
"Vous ne vous souveniez pas de ça ?"  
"Non pas vraiment" Répondit-elle l'air désolé.  
"Et pourtant ..." Rajouta-t-il faussement vexé.  
"Et comment je peux me faire pardonner ?"  
"Je ne sais pas … ça peut être un verre, disons après votre journée sur la base militaire, vous en aurez sûrement besoin"  
"Deluca ..."  
"C'est juste un verre entre collègues ou … amis"  
"Oui juste un verre"  
"Vous m'avez traité de pervers, je vous ai parlé de mon père, alors un verre, c'est pas grand chose"  
"Vous m'avez demandé un conseil professionnel concernant votre père"  
"Oui bien sûr c'était ça" Même si Lena avait des doutes sur sa réponse, il était vrai qu'elle avait envie de se changer les idées, et même si les personnes qui se présentaient à elle n'étaient pas vraiment dans la position idéale pour cela, elle décida de saisir toutes ces opportunités qui lui permettraient de se vider la tête.

-Le lendemain-

Lena était en rendez-vous avec le lieutenant Gibson, elle ne pouvait que constater les progrès qu'il avait fait mais elle savait aussi qu'il manquait encore un peu de sommeil. Cela faisait 2 mois qu'elle le suivait 3 fois par semaine et si on rajoutait les veillées matinales chez Dean, on pouvait dire qu'elle l'avait un peu cerné, elle ne fût alors pas étonnée quand il pose une feuille sur son bureau et lui demanda :

"Voilà, c'est mon autorisation de reprendre le boulot, vous dîtes que la thérapie a bien fait son travail donc je me suis dit que vous pourriez la signer … aujourd'hui"

Lena avait l'habitude de ce genre de personne, elle savait qu'il insisterait pour reprendre et peut-être même qu'il cacherait quelque chose pour avoir son autorisation mais aussi qu'il avait besoin de retrouver son travail pour commencer à aller vraiment mieux et elle commençait à penser à l'invitation laissée en suspens 2 semaines plus tôt, il était donc temps de passer au plan B :

"Je ne signerai pas"  
"Je ne comprends pas, vous venez juste de dire que …" Elle l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.  
"Oui je pense que la thérapie est terminée, mais une semaine de plus ne vous seras pas inutile, et puis elle servira surtout d'évaluation donc si vous êtes prêt à reprendre, il n'y aucun problème"  
"Je suis prêt" Lui affirma-t-il, elle sourit puis sortit une carte qu'elle avait rangé non-loin et lui mit sous les yeux.  
"Le docteur Grant signera ou non l'autorisation selon ce qu'elle constate, vous avez les rendez-vous au dos, je lui ai parlé, elle connaît maintenant bien le dossier il n'y aura aucune problème" Jack la regardait, confus, ne pouvant l'ignorer, elle ajouta :

"Moi aussi, j'ai envie de prendre ce verre ... ailleurs, donc je ne suis plus la bonne personne, l'important pour moi c'est que le plus gros du travail psychologique soit fait, et puis c'est courant de changer de médecins pour la décision finale, cela permet d'être plus sûr"  
"Alors … après le passage sur la base militaire pour … décompresser ?"  
"Le lendemain, ce serait parfait"  
“D’accord ça me va” Répondit-il.  
“C’est juste un verre” Rappela-t-elle en reprenant les mots qu’elle avait utilisé avec Andrew.  
“Oui c’est ça, c’est pour changer un peu”  
“C’est une bonne idée”

Avant qu’il s’en aille, elle lui répéta d’aller à ses rendez-vous avec le Docteur Grant, puis ferma la porte derrière lui.

-Présent-

Les autres personnes concernés par le gang n’étaient pas non plus en reste avec leurs proches. Meredith pourrait écrire des pages et des pages sur Amélia et ses réactions légèrement démesurées. Notamment quand cette dernière avait réussi à inquiéter ses enfants. Zola, qui était toujours maîtresse d’elle-même avait compris que quelque chose se tramait et cela l’avait conduite à aller dans la chambre de sa mère un soir : 

“Maman ?”  
“Hey Zozo, qu’est-ce que tu fais là?” Demanda Meredith alors que sa fille se calait dans ses bras.   
“C’est vrai ce qu’a dit tata Amélia ? Tu vas mourir ?”  
“Quoi ?! Mais non enfin ! Zozo, je ne vais pas mourir”  
“Alors pourquoi est-ce qu’il y a des policiers devant la maison tous les jours ?”

Meredith regarda sa fille un instant, prenant le temps de penser à une réponse suffisante mais qui n’effrairait pas Zola davantage. Sa fille aînée était parfois trop intelligente pour son âge : 

“Tu te souviens du soir où je suis aller voir un match à cause de tata Cierra et de tonton Jay ? Ce soir là des méchants messieurs ont essayés de nous faire du mal et la police nous protège juste au cas où”   
“Ils n’ont pas été arrêtés ?”  
“Non, mais tonton Jay est sur le coup, et tu sais à quel point il est doué ?”  
“Oui, il a réussi à retrouver les clés que tu avais perdu depuis des mois ainsi que le doudou d’Ellis”   
“Merci de me rappeler mes échecs ….”  
“Je peux dormir avec toi ?”  
“Je croyais que tu ne demanderais jamais” Sourit gentiment Meredith.

Le lendemain matin, alors que Meredith conduisait les enfants à l’école avec Amélia qui était installée sur le siège passager, elle les déposa avant de conduire en direction de l’hôpital sans un mot :

“Tu boudes ?” Demanda Amélia.  
“Je peux savoir ce que tu es allé raconter à Zola ? Elle a débarqué dans ma chambre, hier soir, pour me demander si j’allais mourir …”  
“J’ai un peu paniqué après avoir entendu un pneu exploser dans la rue et Zola était là. Tu me connais … y a tout qui est sorti sans que je ne contrôle rien”   
“Okay”

Meredith se gara alors sur le parking de l’hôpital, et avant qu’Amelia puisse partir de son côté, Meredith l’attrapa et la traîna jusqu’à l’étage :

“Je peux savoir où tu m’emmènes ?” Demanda Amélia.  
“Docteur Brown !” Appela Meredith.  
“Docteur Grey ? Je peux vous aider ?”  
“Pour mon rendez-vous de ce matin, prenez plutôt Amélia, elle a besoin d’évacuer avant qu’elle n’essaie à nouveau de traumatiser un autre de mes enfants”  
“Mais j’ai pas besoin !” S’exclama Amélia.  
“Zola a cru que j’allais mourir !”  
“Vous, vous entrez dans mon bureau, vous aussi Docteur Grey. Je peux vous gérer toutes les deux”

Vers midi et demi, Meredith et Cierra venaient de finir leur déjeuner en compagnie d’Alex et de Jo :

“Je dois avouer, que je t’aurais imaginé un peu plus paniqué” Fit Cierra en s’adressant à Alex.   
“Oh pitié …” Marmonna Meredith en cherchant sa voiture du regard.  
“Ce n’est pas ma première fusillade, et encore moins ma première balle” Rappela Alex.   
“Attends … quoi ?!” S’exclama Jo avant de reprendre “ça expliquerait le comportement de Bailey …”  
“Ah ? Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?” Demanda Cierra.

-2 mois plus tôt-

“Docteur Karev !” Fit Miranda en entrant dans la chambre qui avait été attribuée à Alex.  
“Vous n’allez pas remettre ça ?!”  
“Je vous ai déjà opéré une fois pour une balle, je veux m’occuper de la deuxième, et vous connaissant il y en aura sûrement d’autres”  
“Vous savez, ça va devenir gênant, même Jo en aura moins vu que vous”  
“N’entrons pas dans les détails, merci, ça m’arrangerait. D’ailleurs, où est-elle ?”  
“Elle est auscultée par je ne sais plus qui, on pourrait juste s’occuper du fait que j’ai mal non ?”  
“On enlève cette balle”

Cependant, à cause d’un trop plein de patients, le Docteur Bailey ne put opérer Alex directement et dut attendre plusieurs jours, ce qui la força à le surveiller tel un rapace observant sa proie :

“C’est moi ou Bailey est flippante ? Tu crois que je devrais demander à Ben de l’aider à se détendre” Demanda Jo en observant Miranda fixer Alex.  
“Ne parle pas à Bailey ! Tu pourras pas demander à Meredith ou même Cierra de m’opérer à la place ? Même Brown ça ne me dérange pas”  
“Bailey est un très bon médecin !”   
“Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais disons qu’on a un passif, et là j’ai pas envie de lui confier mes entrailles”  
“Meredith est en arrêt forcé, par Brown qui veut que Mer’ passe du temps avec ses enfants pour quelques jours, Cierra s’est prise une balle et son mari se la joue chien de garde, il a failli frapper Schmitt quand en lui changeant sa perfusion Cierra a esquissé une grimace de douleur … En fait non, il a faillit finir en gruyère, quant à Brown, Bailey veut qu’elle se concentre sur nous au cas où l’on aurait des traumatismes”  
“Hunt ?”  
“Surchargé … avec Teddy”  
“Amélia”  
“Brown ne veut pas”  
“Fait chier ! Et toi ? Tu peux m’opérer ?!”  
“On est mariés”  
“Et merde ! On divorce pendant deux petites heures et on se remarie ensuite ?” Proposa Alex.  
“Elle va juste t’enlever une balle”  
“Oui… Qui est logée près de mon foie… La dernière fois …”  
“La dernière fois ?!” S’exclama Jo.  
“Qu’elle m’a opérer” Fit Alex pour sauver la situation “Elle ne m’a pas lâché pendant des semaines …”  
“Arrêter de faire le bébé et contente-toi de te laisser faire pour une fois !”

-Présent-

“Ça n’explique pas …” Commença Jo.  
“Cierra, tu te souviens quand on avait passé deux jours entiers à parler après ma fausse couche qui a eut lieu pendant la fusillade ?”  
“Oui ?”  
“Et bien, pendant cette fusillade Alex a prit une balle”  
“Quoi ?!” S’exclama Jo “ Tu es un aimant ou quoi ?! Pourquoi tu ne me l’as pas dit ?”  
“Pour que tu ne paniques pas !”  
“Très bien ! Pourquoi est-ce que toi tu ne paniques pas ?! C’est la deuxième fois !”  
“Va falloir t’en remettre” Soupira Alex.   
“Hey Cierra !” Salua Link en les rejoignant avec Amélia “Tu as besoin qu’on t’emmène ?”  
“Elle a déjà un chauffeur” Se moqua Meredith.  
“Hein ?”  
“Droit devant” répondit Amélia “ Je serai presque jalouse”  
“C’est le mien, tu touches pas” Grogna Cierra en observant Jay arriver.  
“Bon, on se retrouve là-bas” Soupira Alex “J’espère qu’on va vite en finir”  
“Je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes tous regroupés ensemble ?! Vous êtes une cible plus que facile là ! Allez ! Dispersez-vous !” Ordonna Jay.  
“Tu pourrais dire bonjour !” Fit remarquer Cierra.  
“Toi et moi on doit parler, ta sécurité n’est pas à prendre à la légère. Et pour te répondre, on s’est déjà vu et je me suis retrouvé les fesses par terre, alors excuse-moi mais maintenant tu montes dans cette voiture !”  
“Sinon quoi ?”   
“Sinon, je refais comme à Boston”  
“Tu n’oserais pas !” S’exclama Cierra, outrée.  
“Il s’est passé quoi à Boston ?” Demanda Amélia.  
“On se voit sur la base !” Fit Rapidement Cierra en tirant Jay derrière elle, et ce dernier avait un sourire fier sur le visage. 

Cierra monta dans la voiture et s’attacha avant que Jay ne démarre :

“Tu allais vraiment leur raconter l’histoire de Boston ?!”  
“Quoi ? Tu préfères que je leur raconte Bora Bora ? Ou encore tout ce que j’ai dû faire pour que tu sortes avec moi ? Je suis même prêt à te refaire la scène, je m’entends assez bien avec les pompiers d’ici, donc ça se fera sans soucis !”  
“Tu es un monstre”  
“Oui oui, tu as surtout de la chance que je sois amoureux de toi”  
“Faut le dire vite …”  
“Au fait, ton père a appelé”   
“Ah ? Que voulait-il ?”  
“Oh rien, si ce n’est qu’il vient d’arriver à Seattle avec ta mère et que ta soeur est aussi du voyage, bien évidemment ils veulent organiser un dîner”  
“Et ils ne viennent certainement pas parce que je suis une cible prioritaire pour un gang ?” Fit sarcastiquement Cierra.  
“On arrive dans trente minutes, je t’ai pris une bouteille d’eau” Ignora Jay.  
“On est obligé d’y aller ?”  
“Oui, je sais que tu … ne veux pas à cause de … enfin, je comprends mais tu as été convoquée, et puis je serai là pour garder un oeil sur toi”  
“Me fliquer tu veux dire ?”  
“C’est mon métier”  
“Tu as vraiment de la chance que je t’aime aussi …”

Une fois sur la base, Cierra et Jay virent Gemma et Jesse, deux collègues de Jay, dont le dernier était en pleine discussion avec Lena, une amie de longue date. Ils virent également Meredith, Link, Amelia, Alex mais également Travis et Vic en compagnie de leur chef Sullivan. 

“Se serait bien que vous vous bougiez les fesses, j’aimerais bien retrouver un rythme de vie normal” Se plaignit Travis.  
“Tu veux dire que tu voudrais pouvoir faire des heures supplémentaires à nouveau ou enfin appeler ton apollon ?” Interrogea Vic.  
“On fait ce que l’on peut ! Mais à chaque fois que je veux interroger l’un des fumiers, on me barre la route” S’exclama Gemma en fixant Jay qui se contenta de hausser des épaules.  
“On fait ça pour que toutes les chances soient de notre côté” Fit le Capitaine Olsen, le chef de Jay.  
“Je croyais que vous les aviez rassurés ?” Demanda Lena.  
“Oui mais enfin il faudrait quand même qu’ils se bougent les fesses avant que mes enfants ne se retrouvent sous anxiolytique à cause d’une certaine personne” S’exclama Meredith.  
“Cierra ?” Fit Soudainement Jay en se mettant devant elle.  
“Oui ?”  
“Rappelle toi que tu es mariée “  
“Quoi, mon alliance n’est pas suffisante ? Tu veux que je me fasse tatouer ton prénom et ton visage ?” Plaisanta Cierra.  
“Je ne suis pas contre mais c’est juste que …”  
“Oh …” Bégaya Cierra en observant un homme, de toute évidence un soldat haut gradé avancer vers eux.  
“Ah non hein !” S’exclama Lena dégoutée qui regardait Cierra.  
“Quoi ?!”  
“Tu veux un tue-l’amour ?” Demanda Lena à Cierra, se rappelant du moment avec Eliott.  
“Pas plus que ça non” Fit Cierra en l’écoutant distraitement.  
“Et bien cet homme que tu as l’air de trouver très charmant et charismatique puisque ce sont les seuls adjectifs que j’accepterais de prononcer, ce militaire, haut gradé qui a toutes ces médailles qui prouvent son courage, sa dévotion pour son pays, la bravoure dont il a fait preuve pendant une quarantaine d’année” Voyant le visage de Cierra s’illuminer de plus en plus, Lena décida de passer à la face b de sa description “mais aussi ce mari fidèle, loyale et j’en passe depuis bientôt 4 décennies et ce père de 4 enfants aimant et protecteur, enfin tout ça c’est mon père”  
“Tu rigoles ?!” S’exclamèrent la plupart des personnes présentes.  
“Tu veux dire que … Waouh …” Balbutia Vic.  
“On se comprend” Murmura Cierra à Vic ce qui fit légèrement sourire cette dernière.  
“Lui ?! Mais ils sont passés où les centimètres ?!” Demanda Link pour la taquiner.  
“Rappelle-toi que je peux te faire pleurer quand je veux !” Menaça Lena.  
“Attention, le chiot veut mordre” rit Alex.  
“La prochaine balle c’est moi qui l’opère et sans anesthésie” Grogna Lena avant de partir retrouver son père.

“Oh mon ange te voilà !” S’exclama-t-il. “Ton frère arrive mais attends, laisse moi te regarder, ça va tu n’as pas trop maigrie ”  
“Toi aussi tu m’as manqué Papa” Fit-elle en le prenant rapidement dans ses bras.  
“Pas d’uniforme ? Toutes les médailles de la famille sont donc pour moi aujourd’hui”  
“Et non ce n’est pas la mission du jour mais tu les trouve pas sympa les vestes de l’hôpital” Plaisanta-t-elle. “Et c’est vrai que Sam est en civil, donc oui elles sont toutes pour toi”  
“C’est bien, j’aime bien briller” Dit-il d’abord sérieusement avant qu’ils ne se mettent à rire tous les deux.  
“On peut savoir ce que j’ai loupé ? ” Demanda Sam en arrivant.  
“Rien d’important, de toute manière toi et moi nous sommes de trop fade civils pour tout comprendre” Répondit Lena.  
“Elle plaisanta là ?” Fit Sam à son père alors qu’il ne comprenait rien.  
“Oui ne t’inquiètes pas”  
“Sinon” Reprit Lena en se tournant vers Sam “Tu as les infos que je t’ai demandé ?”  
“Affirmatif, tu as un placard calme en prenant le couloir, la première à droite et une salle de sport, troisième à gauche”  
“Pourquoi toutes ces informations ?”  
“Tu vois aujourd’hui Papa, je suis un peu monitrice de colonie de vacances” Dit-elle en se tournant vers tous les groupes qui discutaient derrière elle “Alors je prends mes précautions”  
“J’ai rien compris” Fit Noah, son père.  
“C’est un truc de psy” Répondit son fils. “Hey Lena tu sais qu’ils nous regarde tous là quand même ?”

Lena reprit le temps de regarder, les médecins de cet hôpital étaient vraiment que des pipelettes, se disait-elle. 

“Je te fais des présentations lointaines si tu veux ?” Proposa-t-elle.  
“Pourquoi lointaines ?” Demanda leur père.  
“C’est bien la distance, d’ailleurs si aucun de vous ne pouvait les approcher, ça m’arrangerait”  
“Elle a honte de nous Papa”  
“Oui j’en ai bien peur” Fit-il dramatiquement.  
“Mais arrêtez d’essayer de me faire culpabiliser, c’est pour votre bien … et le mien aussi”  
“Il y a le Docteur Grey dont tu nous parles tout le temps ? ” Demanda Sam.  
“Oui, c’est elle qui est tout à droite”  
“Ah ! C’est donc elle ?” Fit-il intrigué  
“Bah oui … à côté tu as le Docteur Shepherd, ensuite Lincoln, Karev et Halstead” 

Énuméra Lena sans même voir que Jesse s’approchait :

“Vous faites bande à part ?”   
“Lena ne veut pas qu’on les approche”  
“Ah oui ?” Lança-t-il en se rappelant la scène quis s‘était déroulée quelques minutes plus tôt.  
“C’est moi où il sait quelque chose” Demanda Noah à Sam en désignant Jesse.

Sam prit alors l’air le plus militaire qu’il avait en magasin et lui demanda :

“Montgomery ?! Que sais-tu ?”  
“Ah non moi je ne sais rien du tout d’ailleurs tu sais quoi je vais aller retourner auprès de ma coéquipière. À plus Len’” Fit-il en fuyant très vite les Brown.  
“Mais Jesse !” Râla Lena. “Je ne vous félicite pas tous les deux !”  
“Je crois que c’est mon jeu préféré depuis que vous avez quinze ans” S’exclama Sam.  
“J’avoue que c’est assez drôle”  
“Un peu de tenue non ?! !” S’exclama Lena.  
“D’ailleurs, c’est qui sa partenaire ?” Demanda Sam.  
“La petite brune avec une arme à la ceinture à côté de grey, elle est dans l’unité de Jay, expert en balistique il me semble”  
“Experte balistique ?! Mais fallait commencer par ça !” S’exclama Sam en partant vers Gemma.  
“Sam ? Sam ?! SAM !! NON !!” S’écria Lena.  
“Doucement ma chérie, ne va pas t’abimer tes cordes vocales” Sourit son père et posant une main sur son épaule.  
“Mais papa ! Il recommence !!! Il va encore devenir ami avec tout le monde et les forcer à me parler alors qu’ils m’évitent tous parce que je suis psy !”  
“Tu devrais le remercier ! Il fait ça pour le bien de ta vie sociale !”  
“Ma vie sociale est très bien comme elle est !!” S’insurgea Lena.  
“Bah alors justement, il ne faut pas qu’elle soit trop bien ta vie sociale, tu reste la petite à ton papa”

Sam arriva rapidement près de Jesse et se plaça directement à côté de lui :

“Alors, on ne me présente pas ?”   
“Je croyais que tu couvais ta soeur ?” Répliqua Jesse dans un moment de bravoure.  
“Elle est sous l’oeil attentif du grand moineau, je peux me détendre. Alors ?”  
“Non mais franchement tu ne peux pas …” Commença Jesse avant de se faire couper.  
“Sam Brown, instructeur de tireurs d’élites” Coupa Sam en tendant une main vers Gemma qui la serra .  
“Gemma Flores, ancien sniper de l’armée”   
“Impressionnant …” Commença Sam avant que son regard ne voyage derrière Gemma et se pose sur Meredith.

Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Sam eut l’impression de perdre tout l’air qu’il avait dans ses poumons, son regard restait braqué sur les yeux de Meredith, que se passait-il ? Meredith fut la première à reprendre contenance :

“Docteur Meredith Grey”  
“Je … Je sais, Lena m’a parlé de vous” Fit-il gentiment.  
“C’est bien ce qui m’inquiète” Soupira Meredith “Je dois aller voir Cierra, à plus tard” Termina-t-elle simplement.

Sam regarda Meredith se déplacer jusqu’à ce qu’elle rejoigne une grande brune au visage fermé, il était tellement absorbé qu’il ne remarqua même pas l’arrivée de Lena qui en profita pour l’observer et son visage pâlit :

“Ah non ! Ca ne va pas recommencer !!”   
“Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles”  
“Tu pourrais au moins arrêter de la regarder quand tu me réponds !”  
“Et pourquoi est-ce que j’arrêterai de regarder le docteur Grey ?”  
“Il craque ?” Demanda Jesse.  
“J’en ai bien l’impression” Commenta Gemma.  
“Rah ! Elle est longue cette journée !” Grogna Lena.

De l’autre côté de la pièce, Vic et Travis avaient partiellement entendu la conversation.

“Je rêve où ils viennent de dire ton nom ?” Demanda Vic à Travis.  
“Eh bien oui mais je crois que c’est le flic qui a le même nom que moi”  
“Attends tu veux dire CE flic” Chuchota-t-elle en le pointant du doigt très discrètement. “Dis moi qu’il n’est pas de ta famille car sinon je serais obligé de te tuer pour ne pas me l’avoir présenté”  
“Non, non je te rassure et ça m’arrange bien aussi”  
“Excusez-moi de vous déranger dans une discussion sûrement très importante mais je crois que ça va commencer” Fit Sullivan en arrivant vers eux.

Ils se retrouvèrent alors tous à s’asseoir dans une salle de conférence :

“Je suppose que vous vous connaissez tous, alors je me contenterai de me présenter : Je suis le général Brown, je m’occupe de cette base et vous êtes sous ma supervision pour la journée. Je sais que vos responsables, Lieutenant Olsen, Sullivan et le conseil d’administration de l’hôpital vous ont envoyés ici avec l’idée que vous puissiez apprendre certaines techniques d’autodéfenses et quelques manières de désarmorçer une situation de vie ou de mort. On ne vous transformera pas en professionnel mais nous allons vous donner assez de clés pour s’assurer que vous avez une chance. Cependant, j’aimerais bien avoir plus de détails …”

“Je pense que cela commence avec nous” Fit Sullivan avant de rependre “Il y a de cela plusieurs semaines maintenant, mes hommes ont été appelés pour secourir une personne qui avait reçu plusieurs balles. Travis Montgomery et Victoria Hughes ont été les deux pompiers à le secourir et à l’emmener à l’hôpital”

“Je l’ai ensuite pris en charge car j’étais responsable des urgences à ce moment-là” Fit Cierra la voix dénuée de sentiments “ Cependant il s’effondrait, il avait besoin de médecins de toutes spécialités, j’ai donc fait appel aux docteurs Grey, Lincoln, Shepherd, et le docteur Karev qui est en charge de l’hôpital avait simplement suivi mes directives quand j’ai eu besoin d’une deuxième paires de mains” Expliqua Cierra “On lui a retiré 7 balles, son cerveau n’avait pas eu de dommages, sa colonne vertébrale a été touchée, ainsi que plusieurs organes dont le coeur par exemple”  
“Il est en vie ?”  
“Nous sommes doués” Fit simplement Cierra en faisant sourire Jay et ses collègues “Et les pompiers avaient réussis à le stabiliser suffisamment pour que nous puissions l’opérer directement”  
“C’est ensuite mon équipe qui a découvert le poteau rose” Expliqua le Capitaine Olsen.  
“Le Capitaine Olsen nous a demandé d’enquêter sur la victime mais l’on a juste découvert qu’il s’agissait d’un règlement de comptes. Cependant, après la fusillade, nous avons découverts que le gang en question visait toutes les personnes présentes, sauf Jay et le docteur Brown, pour avoir pris en charge le traître qu’ils avaient voulus descendre. On a trouvé des photos, des enregistrements, ils étaient furieux contre les pompiers pour l’avoir sauver, les médecins pour l’avoir opérer, et veulent notre peau à Gemma et moi pour avoir trop fouiné” Expliqua Jesse.  
“Je vois …” Fit simplement le général Brown “ Cela fait donc deux mois que vous vivez dans la peur ? Je pense qu’il est important que l’on travaille sur une façon de rester maître d’une situation dangereuse, et que vous appreniez à répliquer si jamais l’on vous attaque. Il est aussi important que vous ayez un soutien psychologique. Tout le monde a pu parler du traumatisme que vous avez vécu ?”

Tout le monde répondit par l’affirmative, sauf Cierra dont le regard resta bloqué dans le vague, ce qui n’échappa pas à Jay qui lui prit discrètement la main, mais aussi à Lena et à son père, ces deux derniers échangèrent un regard discret et Lena lui fit comprendre qu’elle lui expliquerait plus tard.

 

Le groupe fut alors divisé en deux, Sullivan, Olsen, Lena et Jay restèrent de côté car ils avaient déjà été formés et n’étaient pas concernés par les menaces du gang.   
D’un côté l’on trouvait Gemma, Travis, Amelia et Alex, et dans l’autre Jesse, Victoria, Cierra, Meredith et Link. A la surprise générale, Cierra n’avait pas grand chose à apprendre, mais au vu du visage fier de Jay, on pouvait comprendre que ce dernier y était sûrement pour quelque chose. Alex avait beaucoup de mal à prendre la situation au sérieux, tout comme Amelia qui se mettait à rire, à cause du stress, dès que Travis la touchait, ce dernier n’étant pas beaucoup mieux, et Vic semblait au bord de la crise de nerf. Cierra, Meredith et Gemma étaient complètement détachées, elles avaient l’air sur le point de s’endormir.

Les cours de self-défense donnés par les militaires étaient terminés, un instructeur expliquait maintenant des méthodes pour reconnaître des personnes suspectes et ne pas accuser de parfaits innocents. 

Lena s’était mise en retrait afin d’observer tout le groupe, et avait déjà remarqué des tensions dans l’atelier précédent, elle savait que les nerfs de chacun étaient mis à rude épreuve et voulait éviter que quelqu’un ne craque complètement au milieu de tout le monde. Elle avait déjà pris à part Amelia et Vic pendant un long moment et avaient pu rejoindre le groupe après un moment. 

Conformément aux avertissements qu’elle avait reçu, Lena n’oubliait pas de garder un oeil attentif à Cierra. Elle avait parfaitement remarqué que derrière cet air détaché se cachait un sentiment de terreur intense, elle savait également que Cierra était une bombe à retardement et qui avait presque atteint son point de rupture, plus les ateliers avançaient plus Cierra semblait se détacher de la réalité, et cela inquiétait fortement Lena.

Cependant cette dernière savait aussi qu’elle ne pouvait pas intervenir à n’importe quel moment car cela attirait une attention non souhaitée sur Cierra. Elle profita alors que tout le monde soit concentré sur des explications pour passer derrière le groupe et de murmurer tranquillement à l’oreille de Cierra de la suivre. Elle vit bien sur le visage de Cierra que cela ne lui plaisait pas, mais au vue de la tension qui s’était installé dans tout son corps, c’était plus que nécessaire. 

De plus, elle avait bien remarqué que la chirurgienne fixait depuis de longues minutes des photos installées dans la salle, il y en avait sur la vie dans la base militaire, d’autres montraient des interventions mais c’était surtout les photos des relations entre les personnes qui avait un effet plus que néfaste sur Cierra qui serrait de plus en plus les poings.

Une fois qu’elles étaient arrivées dans une toute petite pièce calme, Cierra regarda très sérieusement Lena et fit :

“On peut savoir pourquoi tu m’as emmenée là ? Non parce que j’apprécierai de pouvoir continuer à écouter les conseils qu’ils nous donne afin de nous protéger, alors je sais que vous n’êtes pas concernée donc vous en avez probablement rien à faire mais moi je m’inquiète pour ma sécurité, j’ai bien appris ma leçon auprès de Jay”  
“C’est faux” Déclara simplement Lena en s’appuyant contre la porte qui était la seule issue.  
“Attends … c’est pas pour …” Hésita Cierra mais dont le sarcasme ressortait malgré tout : “Ah non je crois qu’on s’est mal comprise, moi les filles c’est pas mon truc hein ! Bon à part si elles sont blondes éventuellement … enfin bref ! Je suis une femme mariée !”

La réponse eut don d'exaspérer Lena et donc d’amuser Cierra.

“Au moins, il y a du progrès”  
“Pardon ? Ça veut dire que j’ai raison ?!”  
“Non, absolument pas, je parlais de tes poings”

Cierra regarda ses mains, la pression avait été légèrement relâchée grâce à la conversation mais on pouvait voir par les traits tirés et les traces d’ongles dans ses paumes que cela faisait longtemps qu’elle tenait la position.

“Laisse-moi partir” Ordonna-t-elle en se positionnant devant la psychanalyste.  
“Sûrement pas”  
“Alors on fait quoi, on se regarde dans le blanc des yeux pendant 2 heures ? Je dois supplier pour sortir ? Ça se passe comment ? Car si c’est une technique pour me faire parler ou me faire donner ce fichu dossier tu te mets le doigt dans l’oeil !” Décréta Cierra dont la colère se mélangeait au besoin de cacher son passé et à la frustration et l’anxiété.  
“J’aimerai juste que tu t’assoies tranquillement” Répondit très calmement Lena en lui tirant une chaise.   
“Je vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça ! Je veux sortir !” Cria presque Cierra.  
“Parce que ça va bientôt faire 20 minutes que tu es au bord de la crise de panique. Pour le moment ton cerveau est concentré sur d’autres choses mais à l’instant où l’occupation sera insuffisante, le stress sera très fort et il serait préférable que tu sois assise car la crise va être inévitable et je pense que tu le sais. Surtout avec les 2 heures de tensions que tu viens de t’affliger”  
“Je sais pas où tu as fais tes études mais tu n’y connais pas grand chose, je n’ai aucun signe de crise de panique et je n’ai aucune raison d’en faire une !” Dit-elle froidement alors que Lena remarquait qu’elle avait de plus en plus de mal à reprendre son souffle entre les mots.

Lena la regarda, Cierra était maintenant incapable de poser son regard, elle faisait 2 pas en arrière et 3 en avant et quand elle n’arrivait plus à maîtriser les gestes qu’elle faisait, Lena vit qu’elle fut prise de vertiges, alors elle lui prit rapidement les mains et l'accompagna au sol.

“Ok, on y est” Chuchota Lena.  
“Je veux sortir de là” Fit-elle entre deux sanglots “ j’ai besoin de sortir, j’étouffe …”  
“On peut aller à côté, il y a une salle de sport ou alors, on peut aller dehors”  
“Je veux … sortir … de cette … base … militaire, je ne… veux pas … mourir ici … Je dois … fuire”  
“Ah … Cierra, tu vas te concentrer sur ce que je dis” Reprit Lena en se positionnant bien devant elle. “Regarde les murs, le sol, le plafond, ça pourrait être n’importe où, le vieux placard que l’on évite toujours dans une grande maison ou la réserve d’une école, n’importe où, un endroit calme qui te plait”  
“Ne me baratine pas Brown” Marmonna Cierra qui tentait de retenir ses larmes “ J’en peux plus”  
“Ce n’est pas ce que je fais, et ta respiration est un peu meilleure alors je vais continuer car il reste une chose dans cette pièce qui t’empêche d’être totalement calme, je me trompe ?” Cierra ne lui répondit pas et détourna le regard. “C’est moi, n’est-ce pas ? C’est moi, ce que je représente mais tu ne t’appuies que sur des images, sur ce que tu as entendu, tu ne me connais pas”  
“J’en connais déjà trop. Tu es psy et militaire, pas une combinaison, pas pour moi”  
“Non tu ne me connais pas, tu ne sais pas ma couleur préférée, mon plat favori, mon style d’hommes, je me trompe ?”  
“Non”  
“Donc tu es en terrain neutre, tu peux pleurer, crier, frapper je ne sais quoi, dire ce que tu veux. Tu peux faire ce qui te chante tant qu’à la fin ta respiration redevienne normale et tes tremblements, qui ont déjà faibli, disparaissent”  
“Reste là mais ne me regarde pas”  
“Ok je m’assoies le long du mur et je regarde droit devant moi, ça va ?”

Elle n’eut pas de réponse, puis elle commença à l’entendre pleurer et murmurer des phrases que Lena voulait absolument entendre mais ne pouvait pas entendre Cierra passait par tout un kaléidoscope d’émotions. Il y avait de la frustration, de la colère mais par dessus tout, une peur qui paraissait insurmontable. Puis Lena fut prise par surprise en l’entendant parler une langue étrangère :

“Hana” Commença Cierra avant de prendre une profonde inspiration “Dul …. Set … Net … Da-seot …”   
“Que fais-tu ?” Demanda Lena, intriguée.  
“Je compte”  
“D’accord” Fit-elle lentement “En quelle langue ?”  
“Coréen”  
“Tu parles Coréen ?”  
“J’ai passé 8 ans en Corée. Mon père y a travaillé ”  
“C’est impressionnant”  
“Tout le monde peut apprendre”  
“Je parlais de toi me confiant quelque chose sur toi”  
“La ferme ! Hana … Dul … Set … Net … Da-seot …”

 

Pendant de longues minutes elles alternèrent le silence avec quelques discussions bateau pour reprendre le dessus. Après un long moment Cierra fit :

“Je vais y retourner”  
“Sûre ?”  
“Certaine, par contre …” Elle chercha son téléphone afin de se regarder. “Par contre, il faut que je trouve une solution pour tout ça, sinon Jay va encore être dans tous ses états” Finit-elle en montrant la totalité de son visage.  
“Assieds toi sur la chaise” Dit très directement Lena.  
“Vraiment ? Encore ?” Se moqua Cierra qui retrouvait son sarcasme tout en s'exécutant malgré tout.  
“Ce n’est pas ce que tu crois” Soupira Lena en prenant son sac à main pour en sortir une lourde trousse, ensuite elle étala sur la table tout le matériel.  
“Tu fais pleurer beaucoup de personnes pour te promener avec autant de maquillage que le maquilleur de Beyoncé ?”  
“C’est parfois utile” Répondit-elle simplement en constatant un large mieux chez la chirurgienne. Elle la laissa se préparer puis regagner la salle principale. 

Cierra qui avait finalement reprit le dessus, se remaquilla et se tourna lentement vers Lena :  
“Merci pour … voilà, par contre n’espère même pas m’avoir comme patiente, ce n’est pas que je ne veuille pas … c’est que je ne peux pas”  
“Je sais que je me répète, mais si je pouvais avoir accès à ton dossier je pourrais trouver un moyen de t’aider”  
“Crois-moi, les blessures du passés ont déjà cicatrisés et je n’ai aucune envie de les rouvrir, je ne l’ai même pas fait avec Jay alors … Fais-moi plaisir et laisse-moi quelques jours avant de te remettre à me courir après pour mon dossier”   
“Tu demandes vraiment à un psy de laisser tomber après t’avoir vu faire une crise de panique après avoir simplement mis les pieds dans une base militaire ? Nous avons toutes les deux prêté le même serment en devenant médecin, je ne peux pas laisser quelqu’un dans la détresse”   
“Si tu veux m’aider, fais en sorte que je ne m’approche plus d’une base militaire et arrête de me faire parler d’une époque finie et enterrée” Décréta Cierra en sortant.

Quand les deux femmes sortirent, Jay se précipita vers Cierra et la prit dans ses bras, comme si il cherchait à la protéger de tout ce qui se passait autour d’eux, il remercia Lena d’un signe de la tête. 

“Tout va bien ?” Demanda Noah en s’approchant avec Sam et Meredith “Les autres sont déjà partis”  
“Oui, Jay ne m’a pas vu pendant 20 minutes donc il était en manque” Plaisanta Cierra.  
“C’est arrivé une fois !!”  
“Tu as débarqué en plein bloc parce que je n’ai pas pu répondre à tes messages !”  
“J’étais inquiet !” Grommela Jay.   
“Qui …” Commença Noah en apercevant un homme s’approcher.

L’homme en question était assez grand, habillé d’un costume trois pièces, il avait les cheveux poivres et sel, tout comme sa barbe de trois jours. Ses yeux avaient la même couleurs que ceux de Cierra. Tout le monde fut surpris en voyant Cierra se séparer de Jay rapidement pour se mettre à courir vers l’inconnu et le prendre dans ses bras. Les deux se mirent à rire et à parler rapidement et … en italien ? Se demanda Lena.

“Désolé” S’excusa l’inconnu en s’approchant avec Cierra “Les jeudi c’est Italien”  
“Et demain se sera français” Sourit Cierra “Je vous présente …”  
“Graham ?!” S’exclama Noah avec un grand sourire.   
“Noah ?! Mon dieu ! Ca doit bien faire … 5 ou 6 ans maintenant !” Sourit Graham en le prenant rapidement dans ses bras.  
“Oui ! Depuis le Vénézuela !”  
“Il s’est passé quoi au Vénézuela ?” Demandèrent Sam, Lena et Cierra en même temps.  
“Vous vous connaissez ?” S’étonnèrent Meredith et Jay.  
“On a fait nos classes militaires ensemble ! Si j’avais su que Cierra était ta fille je me serai arrangé !”  
“Cette ingrate a préféré prendre le nom de son mari, elle n’a même pas voulu envisager un nom composé !” Soupira dramatiquement Graham.  
“Attends … Pause ! Deux minutes ! Vous vous connaissez depuis plus de trente ans ?!” S’exclamèrent Lena et Cierra en choeur.  
“Oh regarde Graham ! Nos filles sont amies !! Je l’avais prédit !”  
“Ça me réchauffe le coeur !” Sourit Graham en donnant sa carte avec son numéro de téléphone à Noah.

Lena et Cierra se regardèrent rapidement avant de se tourner vers leur père respectif :  
“Va pas trop falloir pousser hein” Fit Lena.  
“On en est pas vraiment là ... “ Ajouta Cierra.  
“On y arrivera jamais d’ailleurs je pense” Firent-elle à nouveau en même temps, faisant rire Jay et Meredith.   
“Ma chérie, je viendrais te voir plus tard, d’accord ? Je dois ratrapper le temps avec cette vieille canaille” Plaisanta Graham.  
“Tu étais bien content que je te sauve la vie en Iran !”  
“C’était pour qu’on soit enfin à égalité après le Brésil et la Sicile” Contredit Graham.  
“J’aurais dut te laisser au Vénézuela !” Grogna Noah “Je dois aller chercher mes affaires et je t’envoie mon adresse, Kat va être folle de joie de te revoir !”   
“Très bien, je me mets en route” Fit Graham avant d’embrasser sa fille sur le crâne et de partir.  
“Ton père a volé mon père” Commenta Cierra.  
“Alors celle-là je ne l’avais pas vu venir …” Soupira Lena.  
“Vous allez être comme une belle grande famille maintenant ! Repas tous les dimanches” Se moqua Meredith qui reçu deux regards noirs.  
“Hey ! Je rappelle que si c’est organisé je dois aussi y aller, et les dimanche c’est pizza ! Le seul jour de la semaine où je peux avoir de la pizza !” S’exclama Jay.  
“Pauvre chéri” Se moqua Meredith en partant vers sa voiture.  
“Pas de repas de famille” Décréta Cierra en regardant Lena avant de monter dans sa propre voiture.   
“Je suis bien d’accord pour une fois” Marmonna-t-elle en rejoignant son père dans l’espoir qu’il lui explique la situation. 

Alors que tout le monde était partit, Lena discutait toujours avec son père, qui ignorait la plupart de ses questions quand elle reçut un message :

“Hey Lena, dis moi est-ce tu repasses au centre ou à l’hôpital ce soir ? J’aurais besoin de voir quelque chose avec toi ?”

Lena fronça les sourcils devant son téléphone.

“Un problème mon coeur ?” Demanda son père.  
“Alors là tu me parles ? Mais pour te répondre, non t’inquiète pas, il faut juste que je réponde”  
“Je t’en prie”

Rapidement, Lena lui répondit qu’elle serait à l’hôpital une heure plus tard.

“De toute façon, on va peut-être retourner en ville, tu pourrais me ramener ? Je crois que ton frère était très pressé de voir votre mère et je veux passer un peu de temps avec Graham” Plaisanta-t-il.  
“Il m’avait demandé tout à l’heure, il ne t’as pas abandonné, et puis comme ça moi aussi je pourrais voir Maman… Tu es vraiment ami avec le père de Cierra ?”  
“Alors on est partit et oui, c’était mon meilleur ami et je pense qu’il l’est toujours si je suis honnête”

 

Une heure plus tard, Lena avait laissé son père avec sa mère, son frère et le père de Cierra car elle n’avait pas envie d’entendre à nouveau toutes ses histoires de l’armée, pour retourner à l’hôpital afin de se changer avec les affaires qu’elle y avait laissé, pour son rendez-vous avec Andrew. Une fois que se fut fait, elle se dirigea vers son bureau et vit Jay qui l’attendait, elle le fit entrer.

“Tu es sûre que je te dérange pas ?” Lui demanda-t-il.  
“Pas de soucis, j’ai encore une bonne heure avant de rejoindre quelqu’un et je devais repasser ici de toute façon, alors que voulais-tu me dire ? Tu ne pouvais pas tout à l’heure ?”

Jay sortit une pochette qu’il avait dans son sac et commença à étaler tout ce qu’il y avait dedans sur le bureau de Lena.

“Tout à l’heure ça aurait été … délicat. J’ai besoin que tu nous aides à établir le profil psychologique des membres du gang”  
“Pardon ?! Je suis pas criminologue, je sais pas faire ça moi ! Je suis sûre qu’il y a des gens bien plus qualifiés chez vous !”  
“Me dit pas que tu n’as jamais fait pire dans l’armée” Dit-il en souriant. “Et puis pas de panique, je te montre ce que j’ai, tu m’aides comme tu peux, l’important c’est qu’on puisse avancer, ne serait-ce qu’un peu et puis je pense, et mon chef aussi, que c’est important que quelqu’un de l’hôpital ait toutes les informations et puisse être attentive”  
“J’ai peur de comprendre”  
“Il est pas impossible qu’un d’entre eux se fasse passer pour un patient ou autre, pour obtenir des infos,pour surveiller les personnes visées”  
“Et la personne ne pouvait être que moi ?”  
“Et bien tu as les connaissances, les compétences, le sang-froid et l’expérience …” Énuméra-t-il.  
“C’est ça dit bien toutes mes qualités, ça me fera peut-être oublié à cause de qui je suis allée à ce foutu match” Fit-elle en reprenant son humour habituel.  
“Je me suis excusé … beaucoup de fois ! Et j’apporte du gâteau au chocolat à ton frère presque tous les jours”  
“Oui, j’ai remarqué, il ne mange plus que ça, bon sinon on s’y met ?” Demanda-t-elle en désignant les piles de papiers.  
“Ça veut dire que tu acceptes ?”  
“Allé allé” Fit-elle pour le motiver. “Poses pas trop de questions, sinon je vais finir par le regretter”   
“Et … j’imagines que tu es consciente de la situation dans laquelle tu te retrouves du coup ?”  
“Ça me met dans la liste des personnes en danger et vous ne pouvez pas me protéger sans attirer leur attention, oui je m’en rends bien compte”  
“C’est bien ça, essaie de ne pas sortir seule” Tenta Jay.  
“Ne t’inquiètes pas je vis maintenant avec un tireur d’élite, il n’y a pas de quoi s’en faire”  
“Et puis …” Hésita-t-il un moment. “Merci … pour Cierra, je sais pas ce qui s’est passé tout à l’heure mais elle avait l’air d’aller bien en revenant et comme elle est pas du genre à dire merci facilement … voilà”  
“Toi et moi on ne va pas parler de ça mais pour ce que ça vaut, je pense qu’elle devrait être suivi sérieusement, je dis ça comme ça”  
“Elle a vu un psy deux fois, elle ne parle pas du premier mais de ce que j’ai compris c’était un militaire et le deuxième était une femme, mais elle a arrêté quand on a dut quitter Chicago” Expliqua Jay avant de lui tendre un sac de chez Dior “Ah ! D’ailleurs ! Cierra m’a demandé de te donner ça”   
“Qu’est-ce que …. Oh bordel ! Ça vaut la peau des fesses !” S’exclama Lena en regardant le contenu du sac, il s’agissait d’un kit de maquillage de la marque Dior, il y avait également une carte ou il était simplement écrit Merci.  
“Le sourire qui s’étale sur ton visage est un peu inquiétant”   
“Tu comprendrais si tu étais une fille” contredit Lena “Bref, alors qu’est-ce que l’on a ?”

-Deux jours plus tard-

Il était presque 8 heures du matin quand Lena franchit la porte de son immeuble. Elle était tellement fatiguée qu’elle aurait pu jurer voir son lit à la place de l’ascenseur. Elle avait été appelée en urgence à l’hôpital dans la soirée et venait seulement de le quitter. Quand elle arriva devant son appartement, elle entendit du bruit, la fatigue et le surmenage de ces derniers jours lui fit presque prendre peur, avant de se rappeler rapidement que son frère était maintenant chez elle. Elle élabora alors très vite un plan interne pour rejoindre son lit au plus vite, une fois que ce fut fait elle ouvra la porte, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver également ses parents dans son salon. Tous ses plans étaient alors à l’eau.

“Oh mon ange, tu es rentrée” S’exclama Noah.  
“Tu as une petite mine, mon petit moineau” Fit Sam en la prenant brièvement dans ses bras.  
“Dormir … maintenant”  
“Ou alors” Commença avec enthousiasme Kathlyn. “Nous t’avons préparé un super petit déjeuné !” 

Lena vit que sa mère avait déjà tout installé sur le comptoir avec un grand sourire. Elle ne pouvait pas leur faire ça, alors elle se laissa guider par son frère qui l’aida à s’installer et lui enleva sa veste. Sa mère en profita tout de suite :

“Elle est joli cette veste, la robe et les chaussures aussi ! ” Commenta-t-elle.

Lena, qui commençait tout juste à manger une tartine, se regarda. Elle avait complètement oublié que la veille, elle était allé à son rendez-vous avec Jack lorsqu’elle avait été bipée en urgence, elle se promit mentalement de lui envoyer un message dans la journée pour s’excuser à nouveau, bien qu’elle l’ait déjà fait une bonne dizaine fois.

“Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée que tu sortes en ce moment” Lança Noah en évoquant le gang.  
“Et deux soirs d’affilés” Ajouta Sam.  
“Deux soirs ?” Reprit Kathlyn.  
“Vous utilisez trop de mots, je crois vraiment que je vais aller me coucher, vous parleriez chinois que je vous comprendrais mieux ...”

Elle se leva quand quelqu’un sonna à la porte. Mais tout le monde s’était donné le mot ou quoi ?! Pourquoi cherchait-on à la tenir éloignée de son lit ?! Pourquoi ?! Quelqu’un lui en voulait ou … ? Elle bailla à nouveau et tenta de comprendre ce que lui disait son frère :

“J’y vais ?” Demanda Sam.  
“Je t’en prie” Dit-elle en baillant à nouveau. 

Quand il ouvra la porte, Lena vit Cierra et son père, elle ne tarda pas à reprendre position sur son tabouret, elle se demandait bien comment ils étaient arrivés là. Cierra avait l’air aussi ravie d’être là que Lena était heureuse d’être tenue à l’écart de son lit. Cierra se contentait de fixer un point entre la tête de Lena et de Sam. Après quelques explications sur la raison de leur présence, Noah se décida à éclaircir la situation :

“Graham m’a demandé où nous étions, il avait quelque chose à demander, alors je lui ai envoyé ton adresse”

Alors que tout le monde s’installait autour d’un café après que Lena ait rendue la cafetière, qu’elle avait bien l’intention de garder en otage, Cierra lui demanda :

“Fatiguée Brown ?”  
“Très longue nuit” Répondit brièvement Lena.  
“Eh bien tu as la journée pour t’en remettre, avant ce soir, si chacun de vous accepte” Fit le Cierra avec un faux sourire que Lena capta très vite, l’idée ne venait pas d’elle ! 

Lena vit un grand sourire sur le visage de son père, puis elle regarda sa mère et son frère qui n’avait pas l’air plus au courant qu’elle :

“Je dois accepter quoi exactement ?” Demanda alors Lena.  
“Si vous en êtes d’accord, nous voudrions organiser un grand dîner entre nos 2 familles ce soir, chez Cierra et son mari Jay” Annonça Graham.  
“Ah mais oui c’est une excellente idée” S’enthousiasma Kathlyn. “Sam ? Lena ? C’est bon pour vous ?”  
“Moi je peux, il n’y a pas de soucis, Lena ?” Fit Sam en se tournant vers sa soeur, quand il l’a regarda, il vit qu’elle était sur le point de s’endormir dans son café, tout le monde se mit à rire de la situation, particulièrement Cierra. Sam la prit par les épaules pour la faire revenir à elle :

“Hein ?! Quoi ? C’est le bloc 4 !!”  
“Tu n’es pas à l’hôpital petit moineau. L’ami de papa te demande si tu es disponible ce soir pour un dîner chez Cierra” Expliqua calmement Sam qui avait de la peine pour sa soeur fatiguée.  
“Un dîner, tous ensemble, ce soir, chez Cierra ?” Reprit Lena afin d’être sûre qu’elle avait tous les morceaux, ensuite elle regarda Cierra qui lui fit un sourire faussement heureux, le meilleur faux sourire qu’elle n’avait jamais vu. “Mais bien sûr, je serais là”  
“Bien, c’est formidable ! Dis moi Noah, j’ai appris pour James par Jay, c’est terrible ce qui lui ait arrivé. Comment va-t-il ?”  
“Il va mieux, même vraiment mieux, avec Kat, nous sommes allés le voir hier, j’ai l’impression qu’il reprend le dessus”  
“C’est une bonne nouvelle ! Ce serait possible qu’il se joigne à nous ce soir ?”  
“Je ne sais pas, Lena qu’en penses-tu ?” Lui demanda son père.  
“Sa première sortie n’est prévue que pour la semaine prochaine mais j’imagine qu’il y a sûrement un moyen. Je passerais au centre cet après-midi” Répondit-elle bien décidé à le faire venir, après tout si elle devait assister à ce repas, il n’y avait aucune raison pour que ses frères y échappent.

Après trente minutes de discussions diverses et variés, Cierra et Graham laissèrent les Brown :

“A ce soir alors !” Salua Graham “Eliott et Chiara seront également avec nous !”  
“Oh ils doivent avoir tellement grandis ! Je ne l’ai pas vu depuis des années !” S’exclama la mère de Lena.  
“Et bien, Eliott est légèrement plus grand que Cierra d’un centimètre, mais c’est normal après tout, ils sont jumeaux”  
“Oui je sais, et avec maman ça vous éclate BEAUCOUP d’en parler à tout le monde” Grommela Cierra.  
“Oh il faudra qu’on vous montre des photos d’eux ! Ils sont inséparables, Eliott m’a dit qu’ils s’appelaient au moins deux fois par jour et n’arrêtaient pas de s’envoyer des messages, apparemment, toujours d’après Eliott, ils ressentent les mêmes choses, c’est comme ça que nous avons appelé Jay quand Eliott nous a dit que Cierra était surement en danger, il avait une sorte de pressentiment, c’est bien ça ma chérie ?” Expliqua Graham avant de se tourner vers sa fille.  
“Oui oui, Eliott nous sommes psychiquement connectés, d’ailleurs si tu continues il va sentir à quel point cette conversation me tape sur le système et venir me chercher !” Fit Cierra.  
“Elle a bien le caractère de sa mère” Rit Noah.  
“M’en parle pas !” Soupira Graham.  
“Je me rappelle de ce que tu avais dût faire pour qu’elle accepte de sortir avec toi ! Tous les marines ont dus t’aider !” Rit Noah.  
“Tu veux savoir le pire ? Jay a autant ramé que moi avec Vittoria, pour que Cierra accepte de lui donner une chance ! Mais c’est un trait qui se passe de mère en fille, Chiara est pareille”  
“Hey ! Jay n’a pas tant ramé que ça !” S’exclama Cierra.  
“D’après le peu qu’il m’a dit, tu l’as fait ramé, il a même fait du sur-place” Commenta Lena en enchainant une deuxième tasse de café que sa mère lui prit des mains avec un regard mécontent “Mais !!! J’ai besoin de caféine !”  
“Cierra, je t’adore, mais Jay a dut bloquer toute une rue, celle que tu prenais pour aller au boulot, avec l’aide des pompiers et de la police de Chicago pour que tu acceptes de lui donner une chance !”  
“J’ai dût accepter parce que je ne savais plus où me mettre ! Je te rappel quand même qu’à cause de lui j’ai failli tuer un patient ! Il a débarqué dans le bloc où j’opérais pour me dire, alors que l’on s’était disputé la veille, qu’un jour je deviendrais sa femme ! J’ai été tellement prise de court que j’ai failli endommager un poumon sain !”  
“Ce romantisme ! Enfin ! On va vous laisser” Sourit Graham.  
“A ce soir ! J’ai hâte !” S’exclama Kaytlin.  
“Oh et Meredith sera là” Annonça Cierra l’air de rien en regardant Sam droit dans les yeux avant de se tourner vers Lena rapidement avec un sourire en coin.  
“D’ailleurs, merci pour les conseils” Fit simplement Sam en agitant son téléphone.  
“Il faudra que tu me tiennes au courant de tes avancées ! Je t’aiderai du mieux que je peux avec elle” Promit Cierra en partant avec son père.  
“C’est quoi cette histoire ?” Demandèrent les parents de Sam et Lena en choeur.  
“J’aimerais bien le savoir aussi !”S’exclama Lena.  
“C’est encore trop tôt pour le dire” Sourit Sam.

Les plans de Lena avaient plus que changés, pas question de traîner toute la journée au lit dans l’espoir de récupérer, elle se prépara et mit dans l’ordre les choses qu’elle avait à faire. Elle appela Ryan afin de le traiter de chanceux de ne pas prendre part à ce repas dont elle ne savait que penser. Elle tomba sur le répondeur, elle trouva cela étrange mais passa vite à autre chose et préparait déjà son discours pour convaincre James.

Quand les Brown arrivèrent chez les Halstead, Lena fut surprise de se retrouver face à une maison qui, honnêtement, elle n’aurait jamais imaginé appartenir à Cierra et Jay. Lorsqu’ils sonnèrent, tous furent surpris de voir les enfants de Meredith ouvrir la porte :

“Qu’ils sont adorables !!” S’exclama la mère de Lena.  
“Ma chérie, ne te lance pas sur le sujet …” Tenta rapidement Noah.  
“Quand est-ce que j’aurais plus de petits-enfants ?! Les filles sont loin! Sam ! Tu es l’aîné alors fais un effort !”  
“Mais maman …” Marmonna Sam en entrant dans la maison. 

Lena s’autorisa une petite visite privée du rez-de-chaussée, et s’étonna, à nouveau, de voir des photos de famille un peu partout, c’était sûrement à cause de Jay :  
“Oui je sais, ça surprend” Fit simplement Cierra en lui tendant un verre d’eau où un médicament effervescent se dissolvait “ça va te donner un coup de fouet pour quelques heures”  
“Pourquoi est-ce que j’ai le droit à tant de gentillesse ?”  
“Parce que j’ai peur de ce que tu pourrais sortir vu ton état”   
“Là je comprends mieux !”  
“Ah, et pour te répondre, les photos c’est à cause de moi, Jay a juste voulu étaler celles de notres mariage”  
“Sérieux ?!” S’étonna Lena en buvant ce que Cierra lui avait donné et grimaça, c’était amer.  
“J’aurais peut-être dû prévenir pour le goût … j’oublie à chaque fois” Fit Cierra songeuse.  
“Ah ! Merci pour le maquillage”   
“Ça m’a fait … plaisir ?” Répondit Cierra en hésitant.  
“Tes parents t’ont briefés ?”  
“Oui”  
“Je comprends mieux … ouah ! Ça fait un bien fou ton truc !”  
“J’ai créé ce cocktail pour survivre à mes études” Expliqua Cierra avec un sourire.   
“Ah je vois”  
“Il y aurait moyen que l’on se parle ? Dès que tu seras disponible, non je ne veux pas faire de confession, juste … besoin qu’on me donne une autre perspective sur une situation et celle de Meredith ne m’a pas aidé”  
“Jeudi prochain, 10h” Fit rapidement Lena en le notant dans son téléphone “Attends ! Tu as gagné deux Harper Avery ?!”  
“Oui et je lui en ai voulu pour ça” S’exclama Meredith en les rejoignant et en leur tendant un verre.  
“Elle ne peut pas, elle vient de prendre un cocktail vitaminé” Fit Cierra en prenant le verre à la place de Lena.  
“Ton fameux … Tu pourrais demander à Jay de calmer ses hormones d’amoureux transi ? Parce que je suis sérieusement en train de me demander s'il sait faire autre chose que te regarder” Soupira Meredith.  
“J’étais en train de penser la même chose” Rit Lena, cette fois totalement réveillée.  
“Alors ça c’est qui ? Ton sixième frère ?”Plaisanta Cierra.  
“Je n’en ai que trois !”  
“Et elle a de la chance ! Surtout l'aîné il est absolument incroyable” S’incrusta Sam.  
“CIERRA !!! VIENS M’AIDER POUR LE POULET JE SUIS PERDUE !!!” S’écria Chiara depuis la cuisine, faisant rire tout le monde dans le salon.  
“Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous l’avez laissé cuisiner ?” Soupira Eliott en suivant le petit groupe jusqu’à la cuisine.  
“Parce que c’était soit elle soit le repas italien de maman” Expliqua Cierra;  
“Elle cuisine mal ?” Demanda James en les rejoignant.  
“Ah non, au contraire, mais on aurait tous pris quinze kilos, et si l’on doit fuir des criminels autant être svelte non ?” Rit Cierra.

Lena dévisageait Cierra, était-ce sa vraie personnalité ? Ce côté détendu et presque sympa ?

Quand le repas fut près, tout le monde s’installa autour de la table qui avait été rallongée pour l’occasion :

“Vous avez une maison magnifique !” S’exclama Kathlyn en s’adressant à Jay et Cierra.  
“On en est plutôt fier oui”   
“Par contre je suis intrigué” Fit Noah “par cette photo” Termina-t-il en désignant une photo sur la cheminé où l’on voyait Meredith et Cierra.  
“Ah …” Fit Cierra en rougissant légèrement.  
“Je sens que c’est croustillant!” Se moqua Eliott qui se prit un coup dans les côtes de chaque côté par ses deux soeurs.  
“Ça a été prit pendant notre voyage en Europe” Commença Meredith  
“Le jour où je l’ai poussé dans la Tamise”  
“Et que j’ai failli mourir, mais c’était drôle”  
“Un sauveteur lui avait tapé dans l’oeil et elle avait besoin d’une excuse” Termina Cierra.  
“Vous êtes dangereuses” Rit Sam.  
“Je suis sûr que tu as fait pire” Contredit Meredith avec un léger sourire en coin.   
“Ah ça ! Je pourrais vous en raconter des centaines !” S’exclama Noah.  
“Ça ne pourra pas être pire qu’une sortie en famille pour faire du saut en parachute pour leur dix-huitième anniversaire” Maugré Vittoria en parlant d’Eliott et Cierra.

Le dîner se passa agréablement bien, à la surprise des trois médecins qui travaillaient ensemble :

“Tu pourras arrêter de pousser mon frère dans les bras de Meredith”  
“Il a eut un coup de foudre”  
“Il a eut un quoi ?!” S’écria Lena en attirant l’attention sur elle.  
“Un problème ?” Demanda James qui terminait sa deuxième part de gâteau.  
“Non mais Jay ! Tu vas me le rendre diabétique !” S’exclama Lena pour détourner l’attention.  
“Hey ! Si je veux manger du gâteau je mange du gâteau !” Se défendit James.  
“Il a raison ma chérie” Firent les parents de Lena en choeur.  
“On devrait prendre une photo tous ensemble !” S’exclama alors Graham.  
“Ah non papa !” Firent Chiara, Cierra et Eliott en même temps.  
“Oh j’adore quand ils font ça !” Fit Vittoria.  
“Fanboys ... “ Marmonnèrent-ils ensemble, faisant rire tout le monde. 

“Ce n’est pas trop difficile de gérer la vie de mère célibataire ?” Demanda Sam à Meredith qui étaient dans leur coin.  
“Il faut être organisé quoi. Par contre je suis curieuse”  
“Ah ? Je réponds à tout sans problème”  
“Comment as-tu eu le soutien de Cierra me concernant ?”  
“Classé confidentiel”  
“Tu réponds à tout hein ?”  
“Je ne vais pas me tirer une balle dans le pied en dévoilant tous mes secrets”  
“Considère-moi intriguée”   
“C’était le but” Fit Sam avec un sourire en coin avant de partir, il fallait qu’il se fasse désirer.

De son côté, Jay, Eliott et James se faisaient entrer dans une journée golf par Graham et Noah :

“Je préfère le Hockey hein …” fit Jay qui fut soutenu par James.  
“Rien qu’à cause de ça je te force à venir” contra Noah.  
“Demain ?”  
“Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir …” rappela James qui coupa sa conversation avec Eliott.  
“Mais si, je m’arrangerai et je verrai ça avec ta soeur” Rassura Noah.

Jay rejoignit Lena qui observait Sam parler à Cierra :

“Toi aussi ça t’intrigue ?” Demanda Jay.  
“Jamais je n’aurais pu croire que ces deux-là puissent devenir amis …”  
“C’est vrai que tu ne t’entends pas du tout avec Chiara …”  
“Hey ! Ta belle-soeur est super sympa ! D’ailleurs, on doit déjeuner ensemble dans la semaine”  
“J’espère que tu es prête à te faire traîner chez les esthéticiennes alors et à te faire rejoindre par Vittoria qui ne manque jamais une occasion pour se faire chouchouter” Prévint Jay.  
“Bizarrement ça me refroidit”  
“Elle paie pour tout le monde à chaque fois”  
“J’adore cette femme !”  
“Tu sais qu’elle est neurochirugien ?”  
“Sérieusement ?!”  
“Elle et Cierra sont dans la médecine et les trois autres dans le droit”  
“Je savais pour Eliott, il m’a bien fait flippé quand il s’est présenté”  
“Il t’a fait le coup de l’adjoint au procureur ?”  
“Oui, en débarquant dans mon bureau !” S’exclama Lena, indignée, faisant rire Jay.

Cependant, toutes les choses devant avoir une fin, tout le monde fut obligé de se séparer. Vittoria et Chiara posèrent une date pour une pédicure manicure avec Lena, pendant que Cierra parlait avec Kathlyn, Meredith et Sam, Lena elle était en train de se faire convaincre par son père, celui de Cierra et Jay de laisser James les accompagner à une partie de golf demain.

Alors que leurs parents étaient rentrés de leur côté à leur hôtel, Sam et Lena raccompagnaient James au centre avant de rentrer à l’appartement :

“C’est quoi ce sourire à la noix ?” Demanda agréablement James à son frère. “C’est la chef de Lena qui te met dans cet état ?”  
“Oh pitié non !” Supplia Lena.  
“Même si elle est très sympathique, non ce n’est pas ça”  
“Et quel est ce grand mystère ?”   
“Vous allez encore me charriez car ensemble vous êtes deux terreurs mais … je suis vraiment content d’être avec mon petit frère et ma petite soeur"

James éclata de rire, suivit rapidement par Lena.

“Quoi ?! J’y peux rien si vous me manquez quand vous êtes à l’autre bout du pays ou à l’autre bout du monde !”  
“Mais on se téléphone tous les jours !”  
“Vous êtes probablement les mecs qui passent le plus de temps au téléphone de la planète !” S’exclama Lena en en ne cachant même pas son rire.  
“Bah même, ça change pas que j’aime bien vous avoir à proximité”  
“Oh mon gros nounours ! Viens faire un câlin !” S’exclama Lena en prenant Sam dans ses bras.  
“Elle est sérieuse ?” Demanda Sam à son frère.  
“Plus que sérieuse, en l’absence de Ryan, c’est toi le responsable des câlins”  
“Il a d’ailleurs toujours pas répondu” Fit Lena entre deux.  
“Mais pourquoi ce ne serait pas toi ?!” Se plaignit Sam.  
“J’ai déjà rempli ma mission, je te rappelle avec qui elle est venue dormir, en plein milieu de la nuit, 24 heures après la fusillade alors qu’on avait aucunes nouvelles ?” Expliqua James.  
“Je n’avais plus de téléphone !” Se justifia Lena. “Ce sont les flics qui me l'ont ramené des jours après, du coup je suis venue dès que j’ai pu”  
“T’imagines pas la peur que j’ai eu quand j’ai vu James m’appeler en pleine nuit” s’exclama Sam.  
“Oui enfin entre toi et Ryan, c’était pas mal au téléphone” Se souvena James.  
“Oh oui les “regarde sa blessure, comment est-ce ? Ça se présente bien ou mal ?”, “son pansement il est bien fait ?” et surtout les “mais qu’est-ce qu’elle dit ?! Comment elle va ?!” Enfin c’était pas mal quoi ”  
“Tu sais quoi mon petit moineau, au lieu de se rappeler tout ça tu vas aller faire une bonne nuit de sommeil” Suggéra l’aîné.  
“OUIIIIIII” Exulta de bonheur Lena en levant les bras en l'air.

Sur ces effusions de joie, Lena et Sam laissèrent James et rentrèrent à l’appartement qu’ils partageaient désormais. Le trajet fut rapide et silencieux, surtout du côté de Lena qui recommençait à s’endormir, elle se disait qu’au pire, son frère la porterait, vu la différence de gabarit, il pouvait bien faire ça.   
Arrivés en bas de l’immeuble, Lena utilisa ses dernières forces pour rejoindre l’appartement, mais à quelques mètres seulement de la porte, ils virent, au détour du couloir, un chien qui dépassait du mur.

“Sam, on peut savoir pourquoi il y a un chien devant chez moi ?!” S’étonna Lena.  
“Comme si je le savais” Soupira ce dernier.

Ils s’avancèrent prudemment, ne sachant pas ce qu’ils allaient trouver, ni la nature du chien, mais quand ils arrivèrent face à la porte, ils eurent la surprise de voir un jeune homme qui dormait par terre, les pieds posés sur le mur en face de lui et portant l’uniforme militaire.  
Lena et Sam se regardèrent un instant, les yeux écarquillés. Un sourire vint illuminer le visage fatigué de Lena quand elle se jeta sur le jeune homme en criant :

“RYAN !!!”

Il se réveilla et la prit aussi dans ses bras.

“Oh vous êtes rentré” Dit-il à moitié étouffé par sa soeur.

Lena avait beau dire, malgré tout le travail qu’elle avait en ce moment, le stress, les inquiétudes et les incertitudes personnelles, il y avait des choses qui lui redonnerait toujours le sourire et ses frères y étaient toujours pour quelque chose.


End file.
